


错位

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 这是一个关于仇恨与和解的故事。【被妈妈从车轮下保护的纲吉重新睁开眼睛，目光失去了曾经的温暖纯粹。目睹一切的言纲开始仇视对方，却被家光制止了任何过激的行动。自此，命运开始错位。“因为是妈妈用生命换回来的东西所以拼命保护，哪怕这具身体里装着你最痛恨之人的灵魂也一样，这种无意义的自我满足，真是——令人作呕！”“你根本、什么都不明白，就敢在这里狂妄地……”“你没有资格伤害这具身体。”“把【——】，还给我。”】
Relationships: Sawada Kogototsuna & Original Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·亲情向无cp  
> ·有原创人物  
> ·十年火箭炮操作涉及到一个含有27言暗示的平行世界
> 
> 是目前来说最喜欢的一篇，只是作为同人来说有些出格。

刺耳的刹车声。路人的尖叫。  
  
信号灯冷漠地闪动着，由绿色跳转为红色。同那地上缓缓蔓延开来的血液一样的，鲜艳的赤红。  
  
=========================================  
  
来来往往的，黑色的人。  
  
黑色的腿交错着晃来晃去。黑色的灵枢庄重前行。  
  
黑色的相框，将女人的明媚笑靥禁锢，只留下苍白的定格。  
  
泽田家光最后一次在妻子面前失声痛哭。他从未想到，自己小心翼翼保护了多年的爱人，没有被卷入黑手党的斗争，却死于可笑的车祸。但是……他又怎能责怪不懂事的孩子。  
  
不远处，棕色头发的男孩按照教导老老实实地跪坐在地面上，眼里没有泪水，只有一片雾蒙蒙的空茫。  
  
几天前，人们才从泽田奈奈破碎的躯体中分离出这个仍维持着微弱气息的孩子，将母亲的血肉与碎骨洗去，让他得以重新睁开双眼。那双柔软干净的褐色眸子被血色玷污，再也无法染上明亮的光芒。  
  
泽田家光在心底叹了口气。纲吉他才六岁。这个性格温柔的孩子，在接下来的人生里，要怎样才能背负起母亲为自己而死的罪恶感？  
  
除了纲吉……家光也担心着另一个孩子的问题。目光慢慢地转向自己的小儿子。与双生哥哥拥有相同面容的言纲，同样没有哭泣。他从背后盯住自己的兄长，脸上的神色从恐惧、惊愕逐渐转变为憎恨。  
  
泽田家光心中一紧。  
  
言纲努力维持着跪坐的姿势，身体却忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。一开始是因为害怕，后来却是愤怒占了上风。他恨恨地瞪着眼前人的后背，看到对方挺得笔直的脊背和同自己一样的柔软褐发。  
  
这个披着纲吉的皮囊，如同人类一般跪坐在自己面前的家伙，是个不知名的怪物。将自己的亲人吞噬的恶鬼，用漠然的眼神注视着这个世界。  
  
人群逐渐散去，泽田家光看看不知道在想什么的大儿子，招招手将小儿子叫到了身边。他收敛起平日里故意装出的邋遢模样，明黄色的眼珠里透射出锐利的光芒：“言，不要恨你哥哥。这件事不怪他。”  
  
像是完全看透了儿子的想法一样，父亲用接近命令的语气劝导着：“无论是现在还是未来，他承受的痛苦是你的一百倍。稍微体谅下他吧，毕竟他所要担负的不仅仅是失去，还有负疚。那才是最伤人的东西啊……”  
  
言纲攥紧拳头。不对，他根本不是在烦恼这种事情。男孩抿紧唇角，认真地盯住父亲的双眼，一字一顿地说：“那不是纲。”  
  
将恐惧了数日的事情告知仅剩的亲人，他终于能稍微放松神经，急切地期望着父亲的回答。  
  
他看到父亲不可思议地扬起了眉——而后，狠狠皱起。眼中流露出失望的神色。  
  
“无论他做了什么，纲始终是你的哥哥。”大手落在男孩的头顶，用力地揉了几下，“也许对现在的你来说有点太勉强了……但是，你必须原谅他。现在的你还不懂，将来你会明白为什么的。”  
  
言纲在不可抗拒的力量中低下头去，死死地攥住双拳。  
  
唯一的家人，也背叛了自己的信任。  
  
葬礼结束后，泽田家光没有久留，很快又回到意大利。即使是出了这种意外，他也不打算将两个孩子牵扯进黑色世界。没有家人照顾的生活或许会辛苦些，但总比当黑手党好。  
  
只是在忙碌于门外顾问的工作时，偶尔他还会想起自己的小儿子，想起言纲偶尔看向哥哥时眼中闪现的冰冷。  
  
这才是最麻烦的事情。  
  
再次叹气，却被当成是对面前公文的抱怨。在下属唠唠叨叨的批评中耍赖般倒在桌上捂住耳朵，用高高的文件堆挡住眼里的深思。  
  
有并盛那边的监察人员，出不了什么大事。若是真发展成最糟糕的状况……就考虑把纲吉带过来吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“喂，站住。”  
  
泽田纲吉充耳不闻，单手拖着书包，继续有气无力地往前走。  
  
叫住他的高年级男生像是被冒犯了一样瞪起眼，旁边人立即会意地上前抓住那大胆后辈瘦弱的肩膀。“你耳朵聋了吗！藤冈前辈叫你你居然敢不理会？！”  
  
在外力迫使下不得不转过身，泽田纲吉微微皱起眉，神色愈发阴沉。却也不说话，只是微仰起头，静静地看着那些一看就是要找麻烦的前辈。  
  
不过，那样的眼神反而进一步激怒了对方。  
  
“撞了人不道歉还理直气壮地瞪人，现在的后辈真是越来越不懂礼貌了，还是说并盛这里的学生都是这样没规矩的吗？”领头人藤冈狞笑着捏了捏拳头，一步步走向他，“就让我这个前辈好好教育一下你的礼仪吧！”  
  
他们满以为这个懦弱阴沉的学弟会露出害怕的神色。可是没有。对方眼中仍是那种令人火大的平静，好像还有些嘲讽的意思。可恶，明明只是个什么都做不好的废柴，凭什么摆出这副傲慢的模样……  
  
“你们在做什么。”  
  
冷淡的声音，打断了几人的动作。  
  
出现在巷口的，是个和泽田纲吉长相十分相似的少年。好像路过一样随意地站在那里，单手勾着书包的肩带，瞥向他们的金红色眼睛里满是冰冷的光泽。  
  
单是从外貌就可以看出两人的关系了。藤冈眯了眯眼，想起今天自己带了很能打的跟班，于是本来有些退缩的心思也压了下去：“真是好久不见呢，泽田言纲。你是想保护自己这个废物哥哥吗？”  
  
泽田言纲没有答话，只是缓步走入小巷：“黑曜新转来的那几个学生？云雀前辈最近出去收保护费了，是因为这样让你们嚣张起来了么。我个人倒是不喜欢打架——”  
  
向身侧平平地伸出手，松开，让书包自然地落在地上。“不过，要阻止你们做我不希望看到的事情，大概也只能用拳头了。”  
  
相比于几个人高马大的前辈，泽田言纲并不算身强体壮的那种类型。体重刚过营养不良线，身高和同龄的女生差不多，也就比他的双生哥哥好一点。可对峙的时候，反倒是几个高年级的学生率先露出谨慎的神情，这在主要以体型和力量来决定胜负的校园斗殴中是很罕见的事情。  
  
拳风来袭时，并指成掌敲在对方的手腕上，从而带偏攻击；拳头内收，肌肉绷成一条弧线，出击的力度不大却足以痛击对手。泽田言纲清楚各种战斗的技巧，怎样减小自己受到的伤害，怎样快速让对手失去战斗力，对他来说就像解开一道数学题那样条理清晰。他多数时候都在使用拳和掌，或者是坚硬的肘，极少用腿脚，只是迫不得已时才会尝试膝撞之类的攻击方式。他知道下盘不稳是多么要命的事情，尤其是在多人的混战中。如果对手敢大胆地使用踢击——尤其是那些学过一点跆拳道、空手道便自以为是的家伙，他绝不会放过破坏对手平衡、让其直接倒地的绝佳机会。  
  
不过，就算如此，对上这些熟悉街头混战、下手更加凶狠的校霸们，泽田言纲也很难在一对多的情况下毫发无伤。拳头冲击肉体发出闷响，泽田言纲一声不吭，但可以想见校服遮掩下的身躯上浮现了怎样的青肿。他在下一击来临之前矮下身躲过领头人的抱摔，接着便有条不紊地组织起反击，没有愤怒，没有恐惧，像一台最精密的仪器，只为了“胜利”的目的而冰冷运转。  
  
泽田纲吉从开打之后就稍微退开几步远离战圈。他无动于衷地站在绝对不会被波及到的地方，完全不像是在看着自己的弟弟在为保护自己而战斗，反倒比这里的任何人都更像个误入画面的无关人士。像是在被迫观看一场无聊剧目那样，他甚至捂着嘴打了个哈欠，眼神乱撇，不经意间看到了旁边不知道谁扔在那里的半块砖头。  
  
砖头就好像游戏中刷新的物品一样突兀地出现在那里，与墙面呈三十度角。是的，在小巷里发现一块废弃的砖并不是什么奇怪的事情，但正常的碎砖并不会有这样平滑的切面。转移视线盯着暗红色表面上那排布整齐的坑洞看了一会儿，他决定习惯性地忽视掉那些异常，弯下腰去，一把捞起，顺手掂了掂。  
  
对于一个瘦弱的国中生来说，这东西很有分量，只是尝试了之前的那些动作就觉得手腕有些酸痛了，不过这样的重量反倒成为了一种让人安心的成分。拿着它，好像曾经的力量又回到了自己身上。  
  
他放下书包，改用双手拿住砖头：这个动作有点蠢，不过他并不想试探自己的耐力极限，反正此时在场的人没有一个会注意到他的。然后他抬起头，观察起前方混乱的战团，同时估算着从这里击中那个格外高大的领头人的可能性。不过很快他就放弃了这个突如其来的念头——和以前一样，他总是半途而废。

以他的力气，估计砖头飞到一半就会掉到地上，就像他永远打不过线的羽毛球一样。当然，结合过去的经验，在脱手的一瞬间就手腕脱臼的可能性更大。就算他突然爆发小宇宙成功把砖头投掷出去了，按照他的准头……  
  
嗯，他可没有开队友保护什么的，更何况泽田言纲那家伙也算不上是队友。  
  
按照他的幸运值，恐怕把泽田言纲砸得头破血流的可能性更大。  
  
于是脑中就自然地出现了泽田言纲额角流着血，冷冷地盯着他的画面。不知为什么，这样的可能反而引起了他的兴趣。他勾了勾嘴角，不自觉地开始思考一个先前从未想过的问题：  
  
如果泽田纲吉攻击泽田言纲，泽田言纲会有什么反应呢？  
  
是会慢慢地擦去伤口流出的血液，继续用那样令人厌恶的眼神看着他，还是会彻底撕破那层伪装？  
  
他直觉那反应绝对会出乎他的意料。或许会成为打破这糟糕现状的契机。也或许会让他彻底失望。  
  
在他胡思乱想的时候，小巷的战斗已经以几位前辈的落败而告终。泽田言纲无视了对方临走前丢下的狠话，直直地站在原地，直到那些人完全离开视线才稍微放松身体，将眼中燃烧的战意敛去，又恢复平日的冷漠模样。走回去拿起地上的书包，然后便自顾自地准备回家，和旁边的另一个人没有任何眼神交流，甚至都没注意到泽田纲吉手上的异常物体。  
  
泽田纲吉忽然觉得很无趣。他耷拉着眼皮把手里的砖头一扔，拍拍手上的灰，一直等着泽田言纲的身影彻底消失才抬脚转向另一条路：今天他本是准备去外文书店的。  
  
回家时听到了煤气灶的嗡响。泽田纲吉在门口顿了一下，总算记得把鞋子脱掉，换上拖鞋，然后抱着书径直向楼上属于自己的房间走去。  
  
六点整，敲门声准时响起。还有那句冷冰冰的“吃饭了”，和先前无数个日夜里一模一样的平板声线。  
  
打开门果然又看到泽田言纲面无表情的脸。这个名义上是他双胞胎弟弟的人瞥了一眼他手臂间搂着的大部头，强调似的又说了一遍“吃饭了”，便转身下楼，也不管他听不听。泽田纲吉盯着对方的背影，突然意味不明地嗤笑一声，倒是老老实实地把书搁回去了。紧贴着新书摆放的是几本历史方面的书籍，脊上的文字从英文字母逐渐演变为简体汉字。最里侧是两本大字典，一本汉日，一本汉英。后者的红色书皮已经有不少磨损，前者则恰恰相反。  
  
菜色只能说普普通通。不过以一个国一生的水平，已经算是不错。泽田言纲双手合十低声说了句“我开动了”，泽田纲吉照例一言不发，却是等着对方说完才开始动筷子——这是多年来双方终于达成的妥协。  
  
晚饭后，泽田纲吉把碗一放，哗啦一下子起身，准备进行惯例的散步，却被对方叫住。有些不耐烦地皱起眉，看着对方将一个苹果砸在自己面前的桌上。随后，又丢过来一个水果刨。  
  
好吧，又到补充维生素的时间了。早就知道在这种事情上没法让泽田言纲放弃，又不想重温舌头上起泡的痛苦，他只好怒气冲冲地用刨子刮果皮：没法用刀，不然肯定会削到手。想到这点，心情又恶劣几分。  
  
他在泽田言纲的注视下磨磨蹭蹭地啃着苹果，牙齿恶狠狠地啮碎果肉，让汁水在齿缝间迸溅，像是啮咬着某人的血肉。啃完之后他将干净的果核展示给对方看：“满意了？”泽田言纲好像压根没听出他话语里的讽刺，点点头便系上围裙回厨房洗碗。他松了口气，终于能愉快地完成每日的饭后散步。  
  
“不要回来太晚。”  
  
泽田纲吉向厨房瞥了一眼，看不到背对着他的少年面上的神色，倒是挽起袖子后手肘上露出的一片青色看得清清楚楚。没有回应也没有拒绝地，他就这么出门去了。  
  
泽田言纲听到门落锁的声音。他熟练地用洗碗布抹除盘子上的油渍，动作没有任何停顿。十分钟后，他离开整理干净的厨房，仔细检查完水电，在门口换上了外出的鞋子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少量暴力描写。

荻野真知子慢慢地把手中的柔软纸张收拢，不经意地便瞥见那个鲜红的分数。89分，看上去不算夸张，但考虑到这不是普通的月考卷子，而是选拔用的特别试题，这个能在遍地四五十的分数中脱颖而出的存在，可以说是相当令她满意了。她转过头，试卷主人的侧脸恰好落入眼中。这个才国中一年级的孩子面相比实际年龄还稚嫩些，只是永远冷肃的神情让他看上去比同龄人成熟许多。“泽田君，真的不考虑参加竞赛吗？”她用有些可惜的语气问道，“国中生能有这样的机会可是很难得的啊，就算不能得奖，试着感受一下那样的氛围也会是不错的体验。”  
  
泽田摇了摇头，金红色的眸微微敛起，用平稳而不失尊敬的声音回应：“谢谢荻野老师的建议。但是，赛前培训需要持续到下午六点，这对我来说恐怕有些困难。”  
  
“咦？泽田同学不是没有社团活动……”  
  
“是家里的事情哦，荻野老师。”一旁的小林老师插话道，“泽田同学放学后是真的没有时间，不要太逼迫他啦。”  
  
泽田在小林老师说完后便礼节性地躬身：“是这样没错。抱歉，辜负老师的期待了。”  
  
等泽田离开之后，小林轻叹了口气：“真的很辛苦呢，泽田同学。”  
  
“小林老师，泽田他究竟是……”  
  
小林望着荻野疑惑的神情，恍然道：“啊，对了，荻野老师你这学期才调到一年级，大概还不知道泽田家的事情。”她稍微顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫该如何开口的样子，“其实泽田同学每天都要很早回去，买菜，做饭。”  
  
“这么小的孩子自己做饭？”这不算是特别奇怪的事情，不过身为母亲还天天给高中生女儿准备便当的荻野有些不理解，“父母工作这么忙吗？”  
  
“父亲似乎真的是很忙吧，说是在国外工作，开放日家长会什么的从来没有出现过。至于母亲……”小林的声音逐渐低下去，微微地摇一摇头，“车祸，去世了。”  
  
死亡的沉重感瞬间弥散开来。荻野没有说话，眼中流露出些同情的神色。  
  
一片寂静中，突然爆发出一声大吼：“泽田纲吉！这家伙居然敢直接给我交白卷！”  
  
两人都吓了一跳，一齐转向那个愤怒咆哮的人，之前一直安安静静地躲在办公桌隔板后的国木春老师。荻野听着这个耳熟的名字愣了一会儿，才从那几个音节的差异中找出些许违和感。“怎么，是那位泽田同学？”  
  
“就是‘那个泽田’。”国木春气呼呼地说，“真是，明明是双胞胎，怎么差距这么大！国一的学生了，居然平假名和片假名还能搞混。写个汉字也缺胳膊少腿儿的，不知道从哪里学的坏毛病。还有作文也是，词不达意，句不成句，都不知道国小的老师是怎么教的，说了他两次他就干脆不写了，我叫他下周来我办公室，结果他这次月考就直接给我交白卷？这完全就是态度问题！态度问题！”  
  
“A班的泽田同学啊……”小林也露出有些头疼的神情，“的确，和B班的泽田同学相比，差距有些大呢。”  
  
荻野不喜欢像性格温和的小林这样认认真真地用班级来区分，她通常都是和其他老师一样，用“那个泽田”来指代另一位成绩较差的泽田同学。“那位泽田呀……不过他理科成绩倒是比我想象中要好，思维也挺清晰的，就是语言表述一塌糊涂。”  
  
教数学的小林表示认同：“我也觉得，A班的泽田同学其实数理天赋不差，主要还是国文方面的问题吧。他好像不太能读得懂长题目，应用题总是做不出来，单纯算术的话正确率还蛮高的呢。”  
  
“语言……障碍？”荻野回忆着自己曾经在书上看到的知识。  
  
“哎呀，哎呀，那是幼儿园小朋友才会得的病症啦。”国木春摆摆手。虽然他不研究心理学，好歹在语言发展教育方面有点实践经验，“不过说不定是什么类似的问题吧……自闭症，之类的。跟他沟通真是有够费劲的，啰嗦半天也没个回应，都不知道有没有听进去。”  
  
另外两位老师感同身受地点点头。  
  
“那样的家庭环境……唉，也难怪。”荻野想想自家遇到点小事就打电话跟自己撒娇的女儿，再想想那两个几乎像是孤儿一样的孩子，“泽田同学同时维持学习和家事就很吃力了，大概也没有余力安慰自己的兄弟吧。”  
  
“就算是有余力，恐怕也不会愿意吧。”一直在教他们的小林显然知道的更多些，“也不知道是什么原因，两位泽田同学……关系好像不太好。”  
  
其实小林老师说得还算是比较委婉了。泽田言纲和泽田纲吉关系冷淡，这是很多人的共识。  
  
是兄弟却连上下学都不一起走，见面不打招呼，简直比陌生人还糟糕。  
  
学生不敢欺负成绩好、打架又很凶的泽田言纲，但是他们敢欺负那个只有眼神吓人的泽田纲吉。  
  
嘻笑着把扫帚扔给对方然后哄然散去，瘦弱男生孤零零地站在教室中央的可怜模样完全没法激发这些恶劣小鬼丝毫的同情心。  
  
“真的没问题吗，万一被泽田言纲发现……”  
  
“放心，只要不是做得太过分，那个泽田言纲是不会管的。”  
  
泽田言纲不允许任何人对泽田纲吉造成身体上的伤害，凡是试图这么干的人都会被他狠狠回击。不过这之外的事情，类似于推脱打扫任务、在鞋柜里塞侮辱信件、往课桌上刻字刷油漆、把书本试卷从窗户扔下去之类的常用欺凌手段，就算看到也只是冷漠地看着而已。  
  
这对兄弟之间必然存在某种矛盾。  
  
旁人无法知晓，最多隐约猜测和七年前的意外有关。那场车祸带走了他们母亲的生命，也带走了另外一些……更加重要的东西。  
  
泽田纲吉在原地站了一会儿，就拎着扫帚和簸箕晃悠到门口，竟真的开始打扫起来。脸上的神情并不是被欺负的苦闷，而是接近于嘲讽的冷笑。  
  
“也不过是这种程度而已”，他心里大约是这么想的吧。  
  
打扫到第三排时已经开始感到疲惫。他直起腰擦了擦汗，恼怒于自己身体的耐力之差，却不期然与窗外一双金红色的眸子对视。泽田言纲静静地看了他几秒，便移开视线，继续向楼梯口走去，好像只是看到了一个无关紧要的人。  
  
泽田纲吉挑挑眉，也没指望对方会帮忙。  
  
全部打扫完成已经是半个多小时之后。不知何时天色突然阴沉下来，狂风裹挟着暴烈的雨滴从空中倾泻而下。泽田纲吉静静地站在窗边，柔软的发半贴着玻璃，深褐色的眼里倒映着狂暴的雷电。第三次雷鸣炸开时他摇晃了一下，慢慢地收回目光，转身打算去找块抹布。这种天在外面跑，就算撑着伞也会被淋湿的，更何况他连伞都没带。倒不如把卫生彻底地搞一搞，反正困在学校也没事干，他可不想写作业。  
  
雨又呼啸了十来分钟。他看着似乎稍微有点减小趋向的雨势，思索着是干脆就这么冒雨冲回家还是再等等，或者勉强在教室里凑合一夜算了，一回头却被门口那个湿淋淋的人吓了一跳。  
  
泽田言纲手里拎着一把散开的湿伞，但他看上去一点也不像是撑着伞走过来的，裤腿全湿了，外套也被水迹沾染了大半。  
  
“早上让你带伞，为什么不带。”  
  
冷冰冰的质问。没有一点能称得上“关心”的情绪。  
  
泽田纲吉烦躁地扭过头去：“忘了。”这个回答多少带了点心虚的意味。“不过带了又怎样？像你一样被淋成落汤鸡吗？”  
  
“……”泽田言纲没有回应。他只是从怀里掏出另一把伞，一副要直接扔过去的架势——但他最终还是忍住了怒气，走到泽田纲吉面前，将手里的伞用捅刀子的力度捅进对方手里：“不要超过六点。”  
  
说的是回家时间。  
  
收回手，像是任务完成了一样，泽田言纲毫不犹豫地转身离开。等他走到门口时，泽田纲吉突然开口叫住了他：“喂，等雨小点再走吧。”  
  
泽田言纲回头看了他一眼，又冷漠地转过脸去。  
  
“……啧。”阴沉沉地盯着那个远去的背影，泽田纲吉转过身，泄愤般地将抹布狠狠甩上黑板。  
  
泽田纲吉是在五点半到家的。厨房飘来米饭的香味，灶台前却是空无一人。他走上楼梯，并不意外地撞见刚从浴室里出来的泽田言纲。泽田言纲头上搭着毛巾，似乎是没想到会这么早看到他，抬眼一瞥又很快移开目光，像绕开一个无生命的障碍物那样从他身侧走过。  
  
泽田纲吉停在原地，若有所思地转过头。或许是因为被水雾朦胧，那双金红色的眼睛里少了几分锐利，同样少了几分敌意，看上去倒是比平常顺眼许多。  
  
这一次，敲门声比平时晚了二十多分钟。  
  
“吃饭了。”有些沙哑的声音。  
  
泽田纲吉放下书，看在对方身体不适的份上，没闹情绪，老老实实地走下楼去。吃了一口菜，便皱起眉：好咸。  
  
旁边人因为他突然停顿的动作而看了过来，用冷淡的目光询问“你究竟有什么不满”。可惜泛着红晕的脸颊和略微迷茫的双眸将原本应有的气势破坏得一干二净。泽田纲吉别开眼睛，埋头狂咽米饭——他不跟病人计较。  
  
反正再难吃也比不过学校食堂。  
  
“今天我洗碗吧。”作为年长者的一点责任心让他在饭后主动提出帮忙。  
  
泽田言纲已经习惯性地要把围裙带子往脖子上套，闻言有些意外地看了他一眼，又冷淡地收回目光：“不用。打破盘子割到手的话会很麻烦。”  
  
由于感冒的影响，双手在背后折腾半天才成功系好了结：“还有，之前肩膀的淤青要记得上药。”  
  
泽田纲吉的表情变化了几次，最终定格于愤怒。“不劳你费心。”用着和对方不相上下的冰冷声线回答后，他就径直走上楼梯，把那病中的少年一个人丢在楼下。  
  
七点一刻，听到了走廊上沉重拖沓的脚步声。随后，某扇门被打开，哗啦哗啦地，大概是翻找物体的声音。接着，脚步声向楼梯处延伸，下到厨房。然后是倒水的声音。然后是上楼的声音。  
  
一直到另一扇卧室门关闭的声音响起，泽田纲吉才慢慢地将手里的书本翻到下一页。  
  
还没走不动路，那就不算病得太严重。不过，既然泽田言纲生病了……  
  
他把手里的书一扔，愉快地翻出藏在书柜深处的裁纸刀和白乳胶，顺便从抽屉里拿出一沓白卡纸来。  
  
就算是被发现也没关系，反正现在泽田言纲打不过他……大概。  
  
他的目光落在台灯旁那个纸制的机器人模型上。制作精巧的模型上落满了灰，某个接缝处有一点暗褐色的污渍，在洁白的表面上异常突兀。那是他五年前在这里制作的第一个纸模，也是最后一个。他没有当场扔掉，一方面是留个念想，一方面也是因为那时候泽田言纲难得地露出了点脆弱的样子。虽说后来，那家伙就粗暴地把他存起来的白卡纸全扔了，美工刀也当场折断。他没有直接扑上去跟泽田言纲打一架的理由主要是被泽田言纲看着他手上的血口子脸色发白的模样吓到了——那时他还单纯地相信着泽田言纲的表现不过是别扭的关心。  
  
十点二十三分，某扇门吱呀一声被轻轻推开。  
  
泽田纲吉在床头柜放下玻璃杯，面无表情地望着那个烧得满脸通红的家伙，用手背探了探他的额头。  
  
——嗯，这个温度烧不死人。  
  
他又看向床上少年紧闭的双眼和蜷缩的姿态，在叫醒对方和直接灌药中犹豫了几秒后选择了后者。  
  
警惕心那么强的家伙，在他进来后这么久都没动静，能不能叫得醒还不一定呢。  
  
“喂，该吃药了。”故意这么喊了一句，并从中得到了一丝恶劣的快意。他毫无意外地没有得到任何回应，直接上手揪着衣领往上拉，想把对方改成靠坐的姿势，结果因为力气不够只能跪坐在床边半拖半抱。终于成功之后他狠狠捏住少年的下巴强迫对方张开嘴，像是给人下毒那样暴力地把药片一塞——下一刻药片就被吐了出来。  
  
“——”  
  
面色又阴沉了些，他也懒得费心，直接用食指和拇指夹着小小的药片捅到接近喉咙的位置，忍着接触柔软粘膜的恶心感松开，在取出手指的瞬间，另一只手握着杯子补了上去，衔接得一气呵成不留下任何反抗余地。  
  
……然后他听到杯口与牙齿磕碰出清脆的声音。  
  
少年因为他粗暴的动作发出一声难受的呜咽，抓住他的手腕像是要推拒这份伤害又虚弱得使不上力。他松开手，冷眼看着少年软倒下去，断断续续地咳嗽起来。  
  
还是呛到了吗。  
  
善心大发地把人塞回被窝免得这家伙半夜里冻得病情加重，泽田纲吉正打算离开，却不期然对上一抹金红。  
  
“……纲。”  
  
身体僵直。是因为这是七年来第一次听到对方好好地喊出这个名字呢，还是因为那带了点哭腔的声音实在听上去太可怜呢？本应就这么冷酷离去的他重新坐下来，语气仍是有些冲的：“你脑子烧坏掉了吗。”  
  
泽田言纲半睁着眼睛，视线冲着他的方向，却并未集中在他身上，好像在透过他看着另外的什么人似的。病人翕动着嘴唇再次开口，却没有出声。泽田纲吉从口型中勉强辨认出来，少年这次呼唤的是“妈妈”。  
  
被蛊惑了一般，伸出了手。  
  
他看到少年的目光逐渐集中起来，泛着水雾的金红色眸子里终于真正倒映出他的身影。  
  
——然后，那些柔软的情绪一寸寸冰封，被冰冷的憎恨与刀锋般的尖锐杀意所取代。  
  
像是盯着杀害了挚爱之人的仇敌那样，床上的那只野兽幼崽将自己稚嫩却锋利的指爪狠狠嵌入床单，凶狠地盯着名义上是他兄长的这个人：“……杀……了……你……”  
  
肿痛的喉咙中挤出嘶哑干涩的声音，伴随着血腥的气味。  
  
将要温柔地落于对方头顶的手迅速抽回。泽田纲吉冷哼一声，恼怒着自己突如其来的心软。  
  
“碰”的一声，门被重重掼上。一人在黑暗的房间里流着泪嘶吼，一人在昏暗的走廊中恨恨地一拳砸向墙壁，坚实的木板将两人彻底隔离开来。  
  
泽田兄弟间，存在着某种不为外人所知的、不可调和的矛盾。  
  
一方对另一方怀抱有真实的杀意，而维系着他们的也不过是虚假的兄弟关系——  
  
这样的天堑，大约是一辈子都无法跨越的吧。


	4. Chapter 4

又一次出现了，那个梦。  
  
棕发的孩童突然回头直勾勾地看向马路的中央，好像在那什么都不存在的空地上发现了无法被常人观察到的东西。男孩松开妈妈的手，轻快地跑了起来，向那不存在之物伸出手——  
  
而后，重重地摔落。  
  
耳边传来呼啸的风声和刺耳的笛鸣，眼中最后映入的情景，是妈妈带着焦急的惊惶神色。  
  
“——！”  
  
泽田纲吉猛然睁眼，略微发黄的天花板立刻出现在他的视野中。从梦境中带出来的恐惧刺激得他心脏狂跳，血液粗暴地冲击着心脉带来一阵阵疼痛。他怔怔地发了一会儿呆，才狠狠地砸一下床铺，从嘴里吐出一句“混账”，也不知是在骂谁。  
  
——究竟是如何发展成现在的状况的呢？  
  
违背自身意愿，不得不重新睁开双眼。  
  
曾经也有过愧疚的吧，也有过期待的吧。  
  
接着就迎来了男人隐忍的语气与强撑起来的笑容。面前的嘴巴一张一合吐出听不懂的话语，落在头顶的粗糙大手用一点也不温柔的动作带来疼痛。  
  
明明就是想要埋怨的，明明就是想要憎恨的。硬要压抑情感装出一副安慰的模样，真是丑陋。  
  
这具身躯的弟弟，倒是毫不掩饰自己的恨意。啊啊，那样冰冷尖锐的眼神，不仅仅是恨，还有更危险的东西吗？  
  
哼，那种想法，那种想法……  
  
只是，懦弱的逃避与迁怒罢了。  
  
如果最初没有贪心地想要活下来就好了。如果那时就接受在车轮下丧生的命运就好了。那么，至少不会发展成现在的样子。完全错位的齿轮，每一次运行，都只能加大那鸿沟。  
  
由于是周末，泽田纲吉干脆又睡了个回笼觉，到八点多才打着哈欠晃晃悠悠地下楼。在转角就听到微波炉低沉的嗡鸣，脚步一顿，然后以先前的步调走到餐厅，毫不意外地看到厨房里那个本应在床上休息的人。  
  
刀锋闪动，精准地刺入骨骼的间隙，将案板上惨白的禽类尸体肢解。柜台旁边摆着几个沾着水珠的蓝白瓷碗，里面是已经处理好的各色蔬菜和鱼肉。  
  
看来今天泽田言纲也起晚了。  
  
在厨房随便晃荡了一圈，没找着能吃的东西。专心处理食材的少年背对着他淡淡道：“面包在微波炉里。等会儿我来拿。”声音很嘶哑，估计是嗓子还肿着。  
  
泽田纲吉挑了挑眉。他知道昨晚还在发烧的少年不可能像以往那样早上五六点爬起来煮饭，早饭变成面包也是可以理解的。但是……  
  
“我不要吃面包，那种敷衍的东西算什么早餐啊。”  
  
从背后看不到泽田言纲的表情，不过能发现对方的动作很明显地停顿了一下，握住刀柄的那只手上青筋暴起。  
  
“……你想吃什么。”  
  
如他所预料的那样，泽田言纲选择了妥协。泽田言纲绝对不会让他不吃早饭，特别是在那次他因为胃病进医院之后。  
  
“白粥，小菜。啊，再来两张鸡蛋饼。”泽田纲吉手插口袋往门框上一靠，像是在饭馆点餐那样，随意而理直气壮。  
  
说完他就等着对方的反应。记得上次类似的情景中，他得到的回答是“你又没生病喝什么粥”。  
  
结果他听到刀背磕在木制表面上的声音。泽田言纲放下刀，径直向他走来，眼神冰冷——却直直地从他身边走过。他就这么看着对方蹲下身去打开放米的袋子，一副真要煮粥的架势。  
  
洁白的米粒淅淅沥沥地落入漆黑的锅底，又被紧接着倒入的凉水逐渐浸没。泽田言纲将玻璃锅盖小心地合拢，盯着瞬间泛起的朦胧白雾说：“半个小时。”  
  
用电饭锅就要等到中午了。不锈钢锅的话，煮出来的粥会硬一点，不过好处就是够快。  
  
“诶——这么久。”故意拖长了声音，抱怨似的说着，泽田纲吉转过身向厨房外面走去，“我还是直接去麦当劳买个汉堡算了。”  
  
这时候泽田言纲正在把第一个鸡蛋打进碗里，听到他的话，手抖了一下，果冻样的蛋液被碗壁劈开，一半流入碗中，另一半则被蛋黄拖着滴落到台面上。  
  
少年终于如他所愿地被激怒了。  
  
“你到底想干什么？！”  
  
双眼因愤怒而睁大，扶着灶台的手无法抑制地颤抖。情绪激荡之下加重的呼吸和肩膀耸动的频率让对面的少年看上去像是在哭，但那双赤金的眸子里确实没有一滴泪水。他只是不解地，愤恨地，凶狠地盯着这个故意找麻烦的人而已。  
  
“想干什么？——关你什么事。”泽田纲吉拉扯着嘴角做出一个嘲讽的笑。这表情与那张一贯阴沉懦弱的脸并不相称，像是将什么外来的东西生硬地黏贴上去一样充满违和。“反正你也从来没关心过我的想法吧。”  
  
只有那短短的一瞬。是错觉吧，那像是被刺伤的惊愕眼神。下一刻，他分明看到对方眼里喷射出更加旺盛的火焰。  
  
如同角力一般，双方都在不甘示弱地用眼神厮杀。  
  
泽田纲吉双手环臂，换了个姿势倚在门框上，冷笑着审视对面人的表情变化。那张稚嫩却冷硬的面容一点一点地将外露的怒火收起，出口的声音弱了几分，却不减其中的命令成分：“……五分钟，鸡蛋饼就好了。”  
  
这已经是很明显的让步了。泽田言纲终于选择向他低头，但是泽田纲吉却无法从这难得的胜利中获得快意。有什么粘稠的恶心的东西堵住了气管又蔓延至心脉，窒息的痛苦折磨着他的大脑，促使他说出更加伤人的语句。  
  
“欸欸，不就是不想让我出去吃嘛，直说就好了。你说是吧，”唇角挑起一个充满恶意的弧度，“我的控·制·狂·弟·弟。”  
  
这是一把淬满毒的匕首，不仅被他毫不留情地捅入了对方的心脏，甚至还故意扭转刀柄将伤口扩大。  
  
说完他就带着几分漫不经心的态度期待起对方的反应。是会怒气冲冲地大叫让他干脆饿着好了呢，还是会直接冲上来跟他厮打？总归不会被气哭吧，唔，想想那个场景，倒是挺有趣的。  
  
但是对方注定是要让他失望了。  
  
那份不可置信的怒意只维持了数秒。接着，像是受到的刺激过大反倒进入另一个极端一样，对面的少年瞬间失去了所有的情绪，璀璨的赤金色眸子蒙上一层薄薄的阴翳，显现出一种非人的无机质感。那不像是活物的眼睛，而是角膜、玻璃体、晶状体……用这些东西组合起来的精致机械。  
  
“你究竟想怎样？”  
  
没有不耐，没有气愤。排除了一切情绪的干扰，以绝对的冷静理智询问他的条件。  
  
这副扭曲的模样，真让人想一拳揍上去。他在心里冷冷地想着，面上却是意兴阑珊地耸耸肩：“我能想什么？算了，你做什么我就吃什么，反正一直以来也没有别的选择。”  
  
那双怪异的眼睛仍在盯着他，似乎是在考量他话语中的真实性。至于其他意味不明、无关紧要的抱怨，则全部忽视。终于，少年确认他确实发出了休战的信号，便安静地转过身，开始清理料理台上那个破碎的鸡蛋。泽田纲吉上前一步拉开冰箱，伸手拽下来一罐可乐，在少年平静地看过来的目光中回以挑衅的眼神。  
  
半小时后，泽田纲吉开始瞪着餐桌上的白粥、豆豉咸鱼和鸡蛋饼。  
  
泽田言纲端着另一碗粥坐到他侧边的位置上，见他半天不动，便问：“怎么，你不饿吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉很想回一句“不饿”，注意到那双焰色眸子里仍残留的漠然，又把话咽了回去。这种状态下的泽田言纲让他连攻击的兴趣都没有，而且就算要找事也犯不上委屈自己的肚子。  
  
泽田纲吉吞鸡蛋饼的时候，看到泽田言纲正在慢慢地啃面包。从微波炉中取出的面包只有两片，恰好一人份，要么泽田言纲本来是打算吃点别的东西，要么他干脆就没打算吃早饭。干涩的小麦制品对肿胀的嗓子并不友好，不过泽田言纲除了吃的速度慢了些也没什么别的反应，就着粥愣是全咽下去了。  
  
“便当放在冰箱里，要吃自己热。不要超过十二点。”洗碗的时候，泽田言纲叫住打算直接上楼的泽田纲吉。于是泽田纲吉脚步一顿，转过头只看到对方的背影。他半眯起眼，神色认真起来。敛去惯常的懒散，去掉刻意的攻击性，这一刻，很难得的，他们看上去就像是真正的兄弟。  
  
“你今天还是要出门？”他问道，声音里听不出什么情绪。  
  
在哗啦啦的水流声里等了好一会儿，他才听到对方算不上回答的话语：“五点之前我会回来做饭。”  
  
果然如此。他做了几次深呼吸才让自己平静下来，用最冷漠的语调回答：“哦，那你去吧。”干脆冻死在山道上好了。  
  
中午，泽田纲吉熟练地热好便当，有一口没一口地吃着。日式便当理论上并不需要热了再吃，但是他实在不习惯在作为正餐的午饭里吃冷食。一两次就当是快餐忍忍算了，天天这么吃——他可没有自虐的习惯。  
  
餐后把脏饭盒连同用过的筷子扔到厨房。离开前盯着水池看了一会儿，不自觉地想起上次试图洗碗时的惨状。只是稍微回忆一下，之前撞破的后脑便泛起阵阵尖锐的刺痛。洗个碗都能把自己弄进医院缝针，这已经不是一般人能达成的“壮举”了。  
  
伸出手收缩了几次手指，那份不太明显的僵硬立刻开始释放存在感。泽田纲吉盯着自己的掌纹，露出有些苦闷的神色。  
  
不协调的身体，迟钝的反应力，加上差到极点的运势。能平平安安地活到这么大，没死没残，简直是侥幸。  
  
就算是“天降大任于斯人也”也不是这么个折腾法。  
  
不过——认真说来，“平安”这个说法并不准确。“泽田纲吉”到底还是拖累了身边最亲近的人。  
  
想到这里，他下意识地摸了摸心脏的位置。那里仿佛还横亘着什么坚硬而狭长的异物，不疼，只是钝钝的难受。  
  
那份臆想似的异物感一直一直折磨着他，时刻提醒着七年前发生的事情。在那时候死去的，不仅仅是安眠于棺木中的那个人。现在以泽田纲吉的名字活动着的只是一个驱动尸体的怪物，一个早该死去的幽魂。  
  
“啧。”  
  
其实不是没有想过反抗。  
  
七年前，从医院里醒来之后……他尝试过很多次。  
  
把撕开的床单结成长绳，一头绑在床脚，一头绕在脖子上，从二楼窗户往下跳；趁着泽田言纲不在家从厨房偷一把菜刀出来，狠狠地往手腕上砍；跑到附近最高的建筑物楼顶，张开双臂，慢慢地往后倒；确认自己不会游泳后，找一条最深的河流，从桥上跌下去。到最后，就是使用最简单粗暴的方式，反复地拿那把最尖锐狭长的刮骨刀，对准心脏捅进去。  
  
不过也从来没有成功过。上吊那次，感到窒息的一瞬间就昏了过去，醒来发现自己躺在床上，脖子连个淤青都没有。砍完手腕倒是流了不少血，失血眩晕后，同样地，醒过来手腕上连个小伤疤都没有，刀也好好地放回了原处。  
  
从高空坠落，轻飘飘地落下，睁开眼发现自己一直站在原地，好像落下时那呼呼的风声与飞逝的景物只是自己的幻想。在河中被充满了口鼻的水夺取意识后，在河岸边醒来，衣服干燥，因为躺在地上睡了一觉而身体酸痛。  
  
而试图去捅自己的心脏的时候，只要刀尖抵上胸口，就会被一阵莫名的恐惧震慑心灵，再也无法前进哪怕一寸。  
  
他反复地尝试最后一种，就是因为他以为那只是自己怕死，只要克服了心理障碍就能成功下手。但是现在他已经明白了，那份莫名其妙的恐惧，其实和之前那些是一样的。  
  
只是阻止他自杀的力量罢了。  
  
将他复活的存在，可不会允许泽田纲吉就这样随随便便地死去。  
  
烦躁地扯了扯领口，他瞅着外面的晴空，做出一个决定：去商业街转转好了，看看有没有什么新出的游戏之类。大好的周末哪能浪费在无聊的初中生作业上。  
  
在泽田纲吉准备上街的时候，泽田言纲正在神社中静坐。  
  
从三年前找到这里开始，他每周六都会到这里修行，风雨无阻，不曾有一次缺席。到目前为止，也只有今天因为意外状况而不得不迟到。幸而好心的巫女并未因此否认他先前的努力，仍然容许他继续践行自己的约定。  
  
一直到下午四点，他才结束冥想，带着歉意看向身旁的巫女：“对不起，今天大概无法完成八小时的修习了。”  
  
身着古典红白服饰的巫女微微摇头，灰蓝色的眼难得地流露出些许情绪。微凉的手指搭上少年的脸颊，让不习惯与别人接触的少年有些不适地偏过头。  
  
“你已经做得足够好了，泽田君。”  
  
话语中未竟的意思让他眼睛一亮。  
  
他从巫女手中郑重地接过那份约定的礼物：一柄仪式用的短剑。从长度上来说，其形态更接近于匕首。剑柄深黑，剑身不知用何种金属制成，泛着幽幽的蓝光。他稍微转动手腕，看到光滑平整的刃部反射出一双比金属更冰冷的眼。  
  
这个神社的巫女，是真正拥有特殊力量的人类。几年前四处寻找超凡力量的痕迹时，他曾不小心招惹上恶灵，被对方逼迫到差点要跳崖的程度，当时便是路过的巫女将他救下。他目睹了巫女用随身短剑将巨大恶灵轻易斩杀的凛然身姿，于是便请求对方将武器暂借给他。  
  
巫女没有问他要做什么，只是要求他随她修行一段时间，若能坚持下来，就送他一柄功效相同的复制品。  
  
“无论是怎样的武器，要将其驾驭，必须拥有相称的心境。首先向我证明你拥有这样的资质吧。”  
  
完全针对灵体的仪式短剑，可以在肉体上造成伤口，却不会真正杀死人。如果刺入心脏——这灵魂的居所，就会直接将占据躯体的灵魂抹杀。这正是他最希望得到的东西，能将所有的错误终结于一击之中。  
  
看着他把玩短剑的模样，巫女垂下眼，提出最后的诘问：“刺伤别人，即使伤口愈合也会留下疤痕；而杀死别人，就再也不会有后悔补救的机会。你明白自己将要做出的是怎样的决定吗？”  
  
泽田言纲将武器连同内心的激动一并妥帖地收起，回答的声音平静而坦然：“我早就已经做好觉悟了。”  
  
巫女静静地目送少年离开。  
  
旁边的树丛突然抖了抖。一个戴针织帽的男子从灌木里钻出来，随手拍掉头上和身上的树叶与细枝。  
  
“你就这么给他了？”  
  
巫女伸手将飞散的发丝别到耳后，一身繁复的衣裙陡然变化为简练的现代服饰。“毕竟是用幻术做出来的武器，就算制造出伤口也并非真实。”  
  
“不过被杀的那个人还是会难过的吧。”男子挠挠头，叹了口气，“真是的，老大到底是怎么想的啊。”  
  
巫女并不答话，只是长久地望着少年离去的山路。“坚持了这么多年仍然没有放弃，这已经不是普通的迁怒或者拒绝反应了。”  
  
“所以说，真是已经扭曲到可怕的程度。”男子小声嘀咕，“该说不愧是老大的孩子吗。那小子的眼睛，一点都不像个十几岁的小鬼头。”  
  
这么感叹了一番后，他又问道：“之后怎么办？就这么看着？”  
  
“啊。”巫女点了点头，低头看向自己袖口的标志，“监察人员会在意外出现时阻止。”  
  
“反正他们也很习惯这种事情了吧。哎，小的这个不省心，大的那个也够让人头疼……”针织帽男子嘀咕了几句，突然又想到什么，“那，如果那小子真的一刀捅下去怎么办。”  
  
按照泽田言纲目前所表现出来的状态，这场“考验”演变为伪·杀人事件的可能性相当高。  
  
“按照Boss的要求，带泽田纲吉去意大利，至少让他学会保护自己的本事。至于泽田言纲——”巫女口气变得冷漠，“修改记忆，送去东京进学，反正他大概也不会想再见到自己的哥哥了。”  
  
现在的泽田纲吉还不知道将要来临的危机，不然他一定会后悔自己心血来潮的举动。一开始准备去用游戏继续糜烂生活的他最后还是忍不住转头拐进地下，进入电子配件的乐园。  
  
将那块硬盘翻来覆去地把玩了半天，然后心满意足地收起。唔，某种意义上真的是天堂呢，这个地方。要是有机会去一趟秋叶原就更好了。家里的钱一直是泽田言纲管着，不过对方每个星期都会取出一些现金放在存钱罐里，给他外出买零食或者漫画游戏之类的——主要是让他有事情可干，不至于无聊到整天琢磨怎么自残。就这样一点点攒起来，迟早有一天，他可以拼出一台属于自己的电脑。  
  
他不想再这么行尸走肉地活下去了。现在泽田纲吉十三岁，上初一，明年就是初二。他知道很快就是“少年拔起胜利与誓约之剑”的时刻。他受够了等着命运的车轮一点点向自己碾来的折磨，也受够了用仇恨和愤怒支撑自己的感觉。人不能这样痛苦而麻木地活着，不然不如去死——虽然他已经失去了结束自己性命的权利。  
  
他要给自己找点乐子。不是泽田纲吉会做的事情，不是“他”该做的事情。只是他想做而已。  
  
这样的好心情持续到地面上就终止了。  
  
“！”猛然止步，回头看向右侧的路口。零星的行人来来往往，其中并没有可疑的对象。  
  
他慢慢地扭过头来，像是什么都没发生一样继续往前走，只是脸色难看了很多。现在才四点出头吧……那家伙这么早就结束了？  
  
只要外出时间超过一定范围，泽田言纲就一定会躲在暗处跟着他。最近对方不知道抽了什么风，本来他至少还有一个小时的自由时间，可从某一天开始，几乎每次出门没多久就能感受到那道充满警惕与审视的冰冷视线。  
  
一般察觉到的时候他都会瞬间失去闲逛的心情，干脆气呼呼地回家，想办法跟对方找茬。但今天他突然不想用这样“温和”的对抗方式了。他不想让自己的心继续被负疚和怒火撕扯，只这一次，他要报复，没有任何顾虑地让那个脑子不转弯的控制狂小鬼受到教训。  
  
他在街头随便找了个公共储物柜，把那些重要的易碎品全部存放好，而后脚步一转，走向另一条略微偏僻的小道。这是那个三年级校霸“藤冈前辈”回家的必经之路，而周六的补课通常都是在四点结束。  
  
藤冈把单肩书包拖在肩上，一边走一边嘴里骂骂咧咧，似乎是在老师那边吃了排头。他的两个朋友跟在他旁边，一边“义愤填膺”地一起愤愤不平一边商量着把那个“不合规矩的老头”套麻袋的计划。  
  
现在的初中生啊……老气横秋地在心里感叹了一句，泽田纲吉佯作无意地从角落里晃过去，成功地将自己的身影暴露在几人眼中。  
  
他看到那个三年级的家伙神色一愣，接着嘴边扯起一个狰狞的微笑：“哟，真是巧啊，泽田。”  
  
作为校霸的前辈和懦弱阴沉的后辈本不应有什么联系，最多也就是勒索与被勒索的关系。对方额外地关注自己，说起来还是因为泽田言纲的缘故。作为前辈在后辈小鬼手上吃了亏，还打不过人家，于是只好挑对方完全不擅长战斗的兄弟下手，看着那张一模一样的脸被暴打的样子心里也能出一口气，大约就是这样的无聊心理吧。  
  
他低下头去，假装没看见，就要走开，毫不意外地发现那几个人堵住了路口。“怎么，见了前辈都不知道问个好吗？还要前辈先打招呼，真是没教养的后辈啊。”  
  
旁边的一个跟班随即怪笑起来：“嘿嘿……这也难怪，毕竟是没有爹妈管教的野孩子嘛！”  
  
“不能这么说哦，亮太。人家的妈妈被车撞死了，爸爸也不管他们了，这种可怜人就算是做出些无礼的事情也是可以原谅的嘛。”藤冈假模假样地制止了自己的同伴，“就算犯了大错，老师想找家长都找不到人哩！”  
  
泽田纲吉静静地站在原地。说实话，这些话就是他听着都很火大，更何况是藏在暗处的泽田言纲。但泽田言纲一点动静都没有，完全没有出来制止的意思。  
  
是判断自己的身体状况无法在战斗中取得优势，所以就暂且退避了吗？  
  
如果是这样，那还真是理智冷血地让他失望啊，这个家伙。  
  
算了，就像平时一样，不管对方说什么都装聋作哑，有拳头打过来就抱头蹲防。没有人会对一个不反抗也不哭叫求饶、欺负起来得不到一点回应的对象产生兴致，这是没有能力打架的他在这些年里学会的最有效的自我保护手段。不过是肉体上的一点疼痛，对现在的他来说简直已经是最温柔的伤害了。  
  
那边的几个却没有动手的迹象，反倒越八卦越来劲了。“说起来，你爹还真是把你们丢在这里就不管了啊泽田，工作再忙，能一次家长会都不去？”  
  
“七年了，怕不是早就跟外面的女人跑了！”  
  
“听我妈说，泽田他爸以前就是个不着家的，说不定……他们的妈才是被养在外面的那个——呜！”  
  
最后发话那人猥琐的笑声，被突如其来的一拳头打断了。泽田纲吉不慌不忙地收回拳头，揉了揉发痛的指骨，冷冷地说：“把嘴巴放干净点。”  
  
国一的少年未经过变声期的声音还有些稚嫩，因为平日里极少开口而带着点新出厂录放机未磨去毛边的质感，冷冰冰的语调和那个泽田言纲简直一模一样。被泽田言纲揍怕了的几人条件反射地绷紧了身体，竟连反击都慢了半拍。“可恶，你这个……”  
  
泽田纲吉往后退了几步，本是躲避的动作却因为身体极差的平衡性而直接摔倒。龇牙咧嘴地爬起来，出乎意料地、又有些理所当然地看到了那个挡在自己面前的背影。  
  
果然还是出来了么，他在没有人能看到的阴影里露出愉悦的微笑，毫不掩饰内心的恶意。下一刻，他对上了泽田言纲回头看过来的眼神。  
  
是比面对对手时更加冷峻和憎恨的眼神。  
  
于是嘴角的弧度一点一点变小，他以同样充斥着负面情绪的目光回视。  
  
结果还是第三个人打破了这种眼神的交锋。  
  
“你可真是个怪人啊，泽田言纲。”藤冈因为不甘被无视而提高了声音，像是讽刺又像是好奇，“明明是拼命维护的兄长，你看他的眼神却像是看仇人一样。原本我以为那家伙只是懦弱，在一边看着弟弟跟人打架都不敢上去帮忙。现在我知道了，他也是在讨厌你的吧，你这红眼睛的怪物。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 较多的暴力描写

泽田纲吉斜靠在墙边，双手插兜，冷眼看着眼前的战局逐渐演变成单方面的欺凌。  
  
少年的脸色苍白到不正常的程度，从额头上冒出的汗水显然也不仅仅是出于散热目的。逐渐迟缓的动作和缺乏力度的攻防很快就让对手抓住破绽，袭向腹部的踢击让他终于支持不住，半跪在地上。  
  
不出所料。一个昨晚还在发烧的、重感冒状态下的病人，不好好休息还强迫自己剧烈运动，会发生什么？他还记得——虽然是很久远的记忆了——曾有一次体育课上自夸着男子汉才不会被小小的流感打败去跑1500米，在那之后他就乖乖地学会了请假。那种感冒病毒随着血液流遍全身、将力气一点点吞噬殆尽的感觉他绝对不想体验第二次。  
  
少年咬紧下唇抑制住示弱的痛呼，眼中放射出不甘的火焰，将要起身，就被两人从背后制住。  
  
“虽然不知道发生了什么，不过今天的你好像变弱了啊，泽田言纲。”  
  
少年仰起头，冷冷地对上那双得意的眼睛。  
  
“唔？瞪人的样子倒是蛮有气势，但是这么做之前首先想想自己的处境吧。”一只大手抓住他的头发，狠狠地往地上掼下去。  
  
“砰！”  
  
粗糙的水泥路面与柔软的人体相互摩擦，其结果只能是脆弱的一方被撕裂表皮，裸露出神经和血管，在凹凸不平的无机物表面上继续忍受摧残。  
  
施虐者还在继续增加力道，掌间传来的属于活物的温度、接触的头皮上因之前的战斗大力跳动的血管和空气中隐约弥漫开来的铁锈味只能进一步激发他残虐的欲望。他稍微低下头，想仔细听听被虐待的对象发出的可怜惨叫，或许——虽然几率不大，但是看着这小子身后还有个要保护的家伙的份上——可能会有不甘不愿的求饶。但是没有，什么都没有。趴在地上的这个人太安静了，紧闭的双唇锁住了一切示弱的声音，甚至没有闭上双眼以方便忍耐疼痛。  
  
那双眼睛里有怎样的东西呢。  
  
有不甘的吧。有被打败的耻辱吧。  
  
但是——藤冈再次加重力气，手臂不知是因为用力过度还是别的什么原因而颤抖起来——在更深处的地方，藏着什么令人恐惧的东西。或许连眼睛的主人都没有察觉到的，那一份居高临下的漠然。  
  
不在乎糟糕的处境，不在乎加诸己身的恶意和暴行。不仅仅是不在乎这些伤害本身，甚至也不在乎其产生的理由。将那些不合理的东西独自吞咽，而后自顾自地做着最正确的行为，这就是泽田言纲一直以来的生存方式。  
  
“就算是现在也还是这种傲慢的眼神吗？”藤冈慢慢地说着，像是要把全部的恐惧转化成愤怒，“我最讨厌的就是你这双眼睛。不管是当初被你揍倒在地上也好，还是情况反转的现在也好……永远都是这个样子。”  
  
无论何时都波澜不惊，处于绝对的优势也不会骄傲得意，处于绝对的劣势也不会慌乱不堪，好像是掌握了一切，又像是根本对什么都漠不关心。  
  
是恐惧的东西。是厌恶的东西。是想要毁掉的东西。  
  
“果然，还是戳瞎比较好啊。”  
  
这恶劣的校霸好像不仅仅是威胁。能够和同伴商量套老师麻袋的家伙恐怕也不是会满足于勒索后辈零花钱的无害人士。他从口袋里摸出一只铁签，似乎是吃完烤串后随手揣进去的，上面还粘连着暗红的残渣。泛着森森银光的尖锐物体逐渐接近眼球，让瞳孔因为生物本能猛然紧缩。  
  
“直接戳进去会死人的吧，我也不想做到那种地步。”突然改换成温和的口气，好像自己动用了多么伟大的怜悯似的，“只是从侧面滑过去好了，然后眼睛里面的东西会像豆沙馅一样流出来——嘿，可不要乱动啊，不然扎歪了你可就要瞎一辈子了。”  
  
说着他去看那双最痛恨的焰色眼睛。会害怕呢，还是会恨呢？恨这个残忍的对手，或许更恨那个总是给自己惹麻烦的废物哥哥……  
  
可惜，他看到的依旧是令人火大的平静。好像到了这种时刻还在理智地思考着反抗方式一样。  
  
于是他冷哼一声，稍微抬手。  
  
“梆——”  
  
所有人都愣住了。  
  
使用铁签进行的攻击，不可能发出这样沉闷的响动。  
  
那么，这究竟是……  
  
手握铁签的高大男生松开手，软软地倒下去。身后，那个早就被忽视了的男孩手持钢管，深褐色的眸子居高临下地俯视着所有人。  
  
“喂，当我是死人吗。”泽田纲吉歪歪头，拉扯嘴角勾勒出一个恶劣的嘲讽表情。只有他自己知道情况没有表现出来的那么游刃有余，现在他的手腕甚至还因为反震力而泛起阵阵刺痛，连拿稳手中的武器都很勉强。  
  
接下来他便看到剩下的两人猛冲过来。  
  
无论是老大突然被击倒的恐惧，还是被一直轻视的懦弱废物反击的屈辱，都足以让两个小弟热血上头，试图把这个干掉了老大的家伙率先击败。不过，他们犯了两个致命的错误。  
  
第一，他们不该因为那份恐惧而下意识地两人一起上，从而同时放开了对泽田言纲的束缚。  
  
第二，他们实在不该背对没有完全失去战斗力的对手。  
  
泽田纲吉后退一步，近乎悠闲地透过两个凶神恶煞的身影看着后面那个蜷伏在地面上的家伙。倒地的少年慢慢地起身，从蓬乱的褐发间，露出一只野兽般的赤金之瞳。  
  
弓起腰背，以便瞬间爆发最高的速度。首先利用冲力扑倒一人，然后单纯凭借双手支撑起身体，以接近倒立的姿态折叠身体，脚面随之狠狠袭向另一人的膝弯。随着敌人的倒地，泽田言纲同样被自己的力道甩飞出去。粗粝的沙石消磨了衣物，也粘连上星点的血色。  
  
看上去，这是最后一击了。泽田纲吉看看正在哀嚎的两个家伙，松开手中的钢管，走向一动不动的泽田言纲。接下来把这个脱力的蠢货拖回家就行了。  
  
他正准备蹲下去，却被一阵突如其来的尖锐警告刺痛了神经。他看到泽田言纲突然睁开了紧闭的双眼。地上的少年鱼跃而起，手上不知何时多了一把寒光闪烁的匕首，而那冰冷的刀锋，直直地指向了他的咽喉！  
  
心脏停跳了一瞬。指尖失去温度。想要躲开，想要逃离，但是身体完全跟不上思维的速度。甚至在有所动作之前，金属造物的凉意已经贴上了温热的脖颈——  
  
而后，轻柔地擦过。  
  
身后，举起钢管打算偷袭的藤冈捂住自己的脖子，眼里流露出骇然。  
  
指缝间，依稀渗出猩红的液体。  
  
泽田言纲在这一次爆发之后连站立的姿势都无法维持，喘息着半靠在泽田纲吉身上，下巴也不得不搁在他的肩膀上借力。一手抓住他的胳膊，一手仍牢牢地握住匕首的柄，慢慢地横过来，放在接近后颈的位置。比起守护，这情景更像是发动攻击的前兆——不是对名义上的敌人，而是对紧贴着的保护对象。但就是这样滑稽的姿态也让那三年级前辈惊惧不已。他能看懂那双眼睛里的东西。  
  
不要继续攻击了。  
  
我真的会杀了你。  
  
藤冈退了一步，又退了一步。  
  
听着几人逃跑的脚步声，泽田兄弟都有种松了口气的感觉。泽田言纲松开手，退了几步靠在墙上，疲惫地闭上眼，握着凶器的手也垂在一边。泽田纲吉理了理衣领，有些复杂地看向他，眼里难得地没有往常的排斥嫌恶。  
  
“回家吧。”他说着，向自己的弟弟伸出手，语气是平和的，甚至可以说带着点不易察觉的温柔。  
  
那个词似乎刺激了少年的神经。泽田言纲突然睁眼，同时打开他伸过来的手，赤金的眸子里满是刀锋般伤人的情绪：“你为什么要攻击他。”  
  
“……”泽田纲吉没有回答，只是略微愣怔地看着自己的手背。上面很快泛起一片红色的痕迹。  
  
“我问你为什么那个时候要攻击他？！”泽田言纲加大了音量，嘶吼一样地质问着。他撑起身体揪住泽田纲吉的衣领，夕阳下的金红几乎变成了血一样的赤色，“你知不知道他们会连你一起打！”  
  
“呵……”泽田纲吉蓦然冷笑了一声。他拂开对方很快就没什么力气的手，反过来抓住对方的衣领把人压制在墙上，他听到了对方身体撞击墙壁的闷响，却丝毫不打算反省自己的粗暴行为，甚至还从中获取了某种扭曲的快意。“我知道啊，那又怎样。我只是想保·护·你·啊，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
  
本应充满温情的语言，却因为言语中的恶意而变了味。  
  
他们仇恨地对视，眼中的恨意甚至比之前面对那几个残忍对手时更加深重。  
  
泽田言纲慢慢地把喉间涌起的腥甜咽下，冷冷地说：“惺惺作态。”  
  
“这句话同样还给你。”泽田纲吉以同样冰冷的语气回应。他松开手，在对方因为站不稳而身体下滑的时候又用力卡住对方的脖子，扳着下巴的位置强行上抬，直直地盯着对方的眼睛。“反正你其实根本就不想保护我吧。我早就已经受够了，你那副拼命维护的虚伪模样。”  
  
大概是因为压迫了呼吸道，泽田言纲脸色又一次泛白，双手抓住颈间的桎梏想要抵抗，却使不上力。泽田纲吉稍微松了点力，却没有放开的意思，继续就着这个强迫的姿态进一步迫近了对方：“真是看不下去了——你不想说的话就让我帮你说好了。”  
  
比先前温和了许多的嗓音，却只是把坚硬的棍棒换成了更加伤人的绵软长鞭：“你不是在怪我帮你。你是想怪我不乖乖待在家里非要出来乱逛给你添麻烦；你是想怪我故意惹那些小混混害你挨打；你是想怪我，打架的时候不像个鹌鹑一样缩在角落里，还跑出来招打，害你之前的‘努力’都白费了。”  
  
“结果连这种程度的抱怨都不敢说出口，甚至要动手也只是敢揪住衣领而已。”稍微拉开距离，抓住对方的手腕对准自己的脸颊，“一直都在压制这种冲动吧，你不敢的话让我来帮你好了，来，就是这里，不需要你那种恶心的自我约束，顺从心意狠狠地一拳打上去——”  
  
泽田纲吉感觉到那只手往回缩的力度，也同样收集到对方眼中被挑起的怒火，于是他松了手，偏过脑袋，等着自己理应挨的那一拳头。  
  
但是，在狠狠地捏了捏拳之后，泽田言纲却最终放下了手，偏着头，盯住地面，从喉咙间挤出什么艰涩的字句。  
  
“……没有……资格……”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“你没有资格，伤害这身体！”  
  
肩膀被巨力冲击。他倒了下去，因为姿势缘故没撞到头，但还是摔得够呛。等他从眩晕中恢复过来，就看到泽田言纲骑坐在他身上，手里的匕首高高举起。因为低头的动作，泽田言纲额角伤口渗出的血液顺势流入眼中，将眼白染作不详的猩红。  
  
又一次地，他看到了。掩藏在或冷漠，或愤怒，或仇恨的情绪之下的，一直存续的东西。泽田言纲从未对他放下过的，近乎于执念的……  
  
处于这样危机的情况下，他却反倒嘲讽地笑了起来：“总算说出来了吗。”那掩藏在重重周密而细致的关心照顾之下的，真正心思。  
  
泽田言纲只是面无表情地看着他。  
  
他嗤笑一声。“之前那个讨厌家伙说得没错，你的眼睛真的很让人不爽。就算是外人也看出来了呢，你的扭曲。”  
  
“扭曲？”好像只是单纯的好奇一样，泽田言纲不带感情地，重复了一遍这个词。  
  
“没错，就是——扭曲啊！”趁着对方一瞬间的松懈突然发力，让两人的压制关系瞬间反转。泽田纲吉一边用体重压制住下面这个拼命挣扎的家伙一边竭力回想曾经体育课上教过的擒拿技巧——该死的这么有用的东西他当初为什么不好好学非要跟朋友聊废话！拽住手腕压在不利于发力的位置，用肘部和膝盖抵住几处关节，就算是这样，没一会儿，拖后腿的身体就开始发出疲惫的信号。  
  
他觉得自己身下压着的根本不是一个病弱的初中小鬼，而是什么猛兽的半大幼崽——老虎、狮子那一类的。拼命扑腾着，挣扎着，随时都有可能狠狠咬上他的喉咙，或者用利爪——用那手里的利刃毫不犹豫地给他来一下。  
  
“难道不是吗！”他气喘吁吁地，无法控制音量地吼了起来，“你想保护的不就只是这副躯壳吗？！”  
  
身下挣扎的动作一顿。他趁机彻底完成了钳制，喘了几口粗气，讽刺地继续说道：“因为是妈妈用生命换回来的东西所以拼命保护，哪怕这具身体里装着你最痛恨的人的灵魂也一样，这种无意义的自我满足，真是——令人作呕！”  
  
“——你懂什么？！”好不容易安静下来的小鬼又一次开始挣扎，肱骨怪异地扭曲，紧贴的胸膛剧烈起伏，“你根本、什么、都不明白，就敢在这里狂妄地……”  
  
“你真当我什么都不知道吗？”他低低地冷笑，极度愤怒而又极度悲哀地，像陈述一样说着，“我早就发现了，你想杀了我，这件事。”  
  
“说实话，你这副样子倒是比平时顺眼多了。你恐怕不可能理解吧，那种扭曲的、病态的关心，简直比直白的恶意还要……唔！”因为一瞬间的放松再次被掀翻。这次他没有试图反抗，而是抓住对方执刀的手腕，硬生生拉扯到自己脖颈的位置。锋利的刀刃触及皮肤，很快接触的地方就渗出一丝血红。他甚至都没有意识到，只觉得有什么东西在脖子上爬来爬去带来麻痒的感觉，随后才被尖锐的剧痛侵袭，差点疼得说不出话来。“来啊！砍下来啊！”他哆嗦着嘴唇喊道，“你不是一直想这么做吗？！”  
  
他从手上感觉到角力的意味。然后他发现泽田言纲居然是真的在反抗他的行动想要收回利器，眼里也确实流露出了仅是一闪而过的、可以称作惊惶的情绪。“可恶！你到底在发什么疯……放手！”  
  
他反倒进一步收紧了手指。“又想让我死，又不敢伤害我，你要把这副矛盾的姿态维持到何时呢？”或许是先前挥霍了太多的情感，现在他竟能以相当平和的心态去面对上方那张用七年时间来熟悉的脸庞。少年喘息着，颤抖着，肩膀耸动的幅度像是在哭泣——但落在他脸上的温热液体分明只是汗水，或许还掺杂了从伤口渗出的血液。“七年还不够你想通吗？究竟什么时候你才能明白……宁愿淋雨生病也要给我送伞、宁愿自己受伤也要在别人面前保护我，这种蠢事做得再多，已死之人也不会知道；就算把刀子捅进我的心脏，就算把我这个罪魁祸首再一次推到车轮底下，泽田奈奈也不会活过来了！”  
  
“我知道啊！”少年终于挣脱了他的桎梏，“我从来没有妄想过让妈妈复活。”一字一顿地念着，泽田言纲再一次扬起刀，露出了让他有些陌生的眼神。有什么东西掩盖了原本的情绪，比憎恶更激烈，比仇恨更深沉。  
  
“——但是，杀了你，纲就会回来了。”  
  
——杀了你，纲就会回来了。  
  
——杀了我，“纲”就会……？  
  
“你说……什么……”泽田纲吉无法理解自己听到的字眼。什么啊，这个以对兄长的恨意为燃料生存至今的冷血小鬼究竟在说什么天方夜谭。是流血太多发烧温度太高弄坏了脑子连逻辑都搞不清了吗，这种可笑的言论……  
  
“你没有资格伤害这具身体。”又一次说出同样的话语，只是这次不是谴责，而是宣告，“这不是你的身体。”  
  
棕褐色的瞳孔倏然放大。平生最大的秘密就这样猝不及防地被揭开，而对象还是那个最不可能的小鬼。刺骨的凉意自背后蔓延开来。  
  
泽田言纲没有理会他愣怔的模样，只是又一次举起刀。第一次，他的眼中没有恨意，只是非常、非常、认真地，甚至郑重地请求着。  
  
“把纲吉，还给我。”  
  
是了，那违和感的根源原来是在此处。眼前少年宁愿背负杀戮的罪孽，并不是为了仇恨，而是……为了拯救。  
  
他眼睁睁地看着那刀锋落下。  
  
“……喂，你玩儿真的？！”  
  
拼命推开对方的手臂以相当狼狈的姿势躲避攻击。他完全没想到会发展成现在的样子，真正以命相搏的厮打。危险的来源不是凶恶的小混混，而是理论上应当和自己最亲近的人。刚才的打斗已经把体力消耗得差不多了，之前有所损伤的手腕也后知后觉地疼痛起来，他赤手空拳对着手持利刃的对手，只觉得好像下一刻就会被那冰冷的金属贯穿身体。  
  
值得庆幸的是，泽田言纲似乎顾虑着什么，执着地只想把刀子捅进他的心脏。加上之前也被打斗、受伤以及病痛削减了不少战斗力，不然他现在根本不可能有反抗的余裕。  
  
“停下……喂，我说……停手！给我冷静点！”金属的凉意贴着身侧的肋骨擦过去，他只觉得全身的寒毛都炸了起来，“我说……别因为你的妄想随便杀人啊中二小鬼！你杀了我也没用，那家伙早就死了！”  
  
动作停顿。刀锋危险地抵住他的胸口。“你……”  
  
他甚至来不及缓口气，直接趁胜追击：“泽田纲吉七年前就在车祸里死掉了！你要是捅了我，也只能得到一具尸体而已！”  
  
“你说谎。”暗橙色的眸子里满是冰冷。“他根本没怎么受伤，只是轻微脑震荡而已。”  
  
“两个人都卷进货车轮子底下，你真以为靠人类的力量就能完好无损地护住一个孩子？”忍不住开口讽刺起来，看到对方突然苍白的脸色又有些后悔自己的刻薄。他不打算道歉，只是后面的语气缓和了些，“心脏破裂或者窒息……死亡原因大概是其中一个。我从这个身体里醒来的时候，眼前一片黑，喘不上气，心脏被一根肋骨刺穿——后面因为某种力量修复了身体，这个你就别问了，我也说不清楚。”  
  
出于一点同情的心理，他没说那根肋骨是泽田奈奈的。  
  
但是，就算如此，他也确实相当完美地达成了自己的目的。他看到对方眼中的杀意陡然消失，与其一同消失的还有里面的光亮。真相抽走了少年的生命力，毁去了那个凭借一己执念支撑至今的灵魂，让那燃烧不息的火炎终究也湮灭于觉悟的死亡。  
  
“那……为什么要占用纲的身体。”从口中吐出的艰涩话语，不像是询问的口气，倒像是要从他这里得到某种特定的回答。  
  
“……”稍微错开对方的视线，本以为会隐瞒一辈子的秘密就这样说出口了，“又不是我愿意的，你以为我不想在自己的身体里复活吗？谁让这小子是支撑世界的人柱之一，我又恰好能点燃火炎……算了，说这个你也不懂。”  
  
最后一点火星也灭掉了。少年的身体随着意志的动摇而颤抖起来，握住剑柄的手指松了又紧。  
  
他突兀地表情一变。  
  
锋利的金属刺破血肉。只是表皮的伤口，却让他瞬间以为整颗心脏都被贯穿。大约是内里的痛楚与外界的伤口恰巧联通，才产生了这样的错觉。  
  
被求生的本能驱使而握住对方的手腕，心脏还在狂跳不已。他仰头看着那双晦暗不明的橙眸，用自己也无法明了的复杂情绪，像是质问又像是陈述地说了：“你是，真的想杀死我啊……”  
  
泽田言纲没有回答。他俯下身，用双手握住了剑柄，攥紧的手指用力到发白，好像在柔软的肉块与锋利的金属之间隔着什么异常坚硬且厚实的壁障，而他在竭力将其贯穿。但是，这副场景实在是太可笑了。那里能有什么坚硬到足以抵挡刀锋的东西呢？难不成是还横亘在那里的、母亲的肋骨吗？  
  
紧握于掌中的手腕终于放松了下来，于是他松开手，瘫倒下去，大睁的眼里映入那独属于二次元世界的、湛蓝到虚假的天空。他听到“当啷”一声，大概是匕首落地的声音。泽田言纲还是放弃了杀死他。这一举动究竟是因为毕竟共同生活了多年，多少有些于心不忍，还是单纯地害怕真的会因此将“泽田纲吉”留存于世的最后痕迹消灭？他觉得大约是后者。但他现在想暂时地相信前一个理由。  
  
封闭的小巷好像连风都吹不进来，狭窄的空间里只剩下两人疲惫的喘息。在这样过于安静的环境里，那一声哽咽未免太过刺耳。注意到他投过来的视线，少年立即撑起身体扭过头，放在身侧的两手紧紧地攥着。一副努力想把自己蜷缩起来隔绝伤害，又想尽力远离他的模样。  
  
他慢慢地支撑起上半身，抬起手臂，做出一个接近拥抱的姿势，又在半途中停止，只是推了推少年的胸口，冷淡地命令道：“从我身上下去。”  
  
他没想到少年真的乖乖地顺从他的指令起身，然后腿一软直接往后倒下去。人体与地面的沉闷碰撞声传来，听着都很疼，但少年仍是一言不发，只是沉默地把自己蜷缩起来。像是那天晚上情景的复现。  
  
保持着一只手撑着地面的姿势坐着，他盯着少年弓起的脊背看了一会儿，慢慢地撑着膝盖站起来，走路时还有些摇晃。  
  
“好了，回家吧。”  
  
说了和十分钟之前一样的话。不过这次泽田言纲已经不会一刀捅过来了。  
  
地上的少年没有动。过分平静的声音从手臂的遮掩下传来：“你先走吧。我会自己回去。”  
  
泽田纲吉低下头打量着他。之前他分明最讨厌的就是泽田言纲这副傲慢的态度，不过或许是因为现在这副埋着脸的样子，看上去完全就是个害羞的别扭小鬼——虽然真实原因多半只是没力气动了。他也懒得废口舌，直接诉诸暴力，伸手要将对方直接拉起来。  
  
抓住那纤瘦手臂的时候，感觉到手下的肢体突然一僵。而后，有什么湿热的东西透过布料浸了过来。连忙松手，便看到那血迹斑斑的白衬衫袖子上多了一只可怕的血手印。  
  
看上去是内里大面积的擦伤，多半是因为之前摔的那一下。  
  
其实对方衣服上早已有不少破损和零星血迹，不过因为泽田言纲在他的印象中一向显得战斗力很强，加上之前还进行了一场凶恶的搏斗，他完全想不到原来这家伙就是以这副破破烂烂的样子差点杀了自己，而且到现在都没发出过哪怕一声痛呼。  
  
泽田言纲快速将手臂缩回去，低下头死死咬住嘴唇，仍是不去看他。  
  
嘴唇抖了抖，到底说不出道歉的话，只好转身蹲下去，自暴自弃地命令道：“爬上来，我背你回去。”  
  
“……你没必要管我。”泽田言纲终于开口了。他转过头，正好从刘海的掩映间看到那双焰色的眸子。“把我放在这里就行了。我休息几分钟就回去。”  
  
“然后就在这里一边伤口感染，一边吹冷风，最后发高烧而死吗？”他冷冷地说，“我可不想明天被警察叫过去认领尸体——上来。”  
  
“你背不动我的。”  
  
“！”他回过头去，直接对上那双过分死寂的眼睛。他终于确信那里面没有往常的憎恨杀意，甚至没有别扭、排斥、恶意嘲讽，或者别的什么负面的东西。只是陈述事实而已。只是客观地，说出无可辩驳的事实罢了。  
  
“我休息一会儿就回去，不会耽误晚饭的。”  
  
可这样的眼神反而让他火大起来。放在身侧的右手紧攥成拳，回身，狠狠挥出。  
  
“唔！”这一拳的力道是实打实的，泽田言纲及时伸出一只手撑住地面才没有再次倒下，被击中的脸颊很快就肿了起来。就算是之前那三人的合围也没达成如此战果。他捂住脸，瞪向那个突然又开始发疯的人。“你！”  
  
“想问我为什么打你吗？”弯下腰拽起对方的领口。因为一站一坐的姿势差异，现在泽田言纲只能被迫仰头看着他，洇了水迹的赤橙虹膜像是海空的晚霞，被厚重的水雾朦胧了原应绚丽的光芒。他没有错过里面的茫然和愤恨，多少带着点满意的心情做出一个故意的嘲讽笑容：“虽说之前就很讨厌你了，不过没想到你居然还能更让我讨厌一点——哼，简单地来说，就是看你不爽吧。”  
  
说着他又打了一拳，这次被早有防备的对方接了下来。泽田言纲狠狠挥开他的拳头，微微喘着气，不知是因为情绪激动还是单纯的体力未恢复。垂在身侧的手指逐渐收紧，肌肉紧绷，却始终引而不发。  
  
“不敢出手，对不对？”他冷笑着，丝毫不在意对方出拳的威胁，“哪怕心里知道我就是个冒牌货，穿越者，你也不敢对这张脸出手。  
  
“我居然到现在才意识到啊，明明你已经把所有底牌都暴露在我面前了，我为什么还要束手束脚呢？”  
  
他欺身而下，借助重力直接将泽田言纲压倒在地上。身上有伤？关他什么事。泽田言纲自己都不在意，他凭什么要在意。  
  
“你必须给我做饭，有一点不合我心意的都不行，因为你怕我绝食；我说什么你就得给我做什么，让你代我写作业也好，跑腿也好，敢不听话我就自残；我一旦不开心就可以揍你，反正你不敢伤害泽田纲吉的身体。”  
  
一只手卡住对方的脖子——因为今天的打斗，现在他已经相当熟练了——另一只手慢悠悠地举起，“不想之后过这种生活的话，现在你只有两个选择。要么哭，哭到我心软了就放过你；要么，就给我还手。你可以慢慢想，反正在决定之前，我会继续揍你。”  
  
那双焰色的眸子陡然睁大，里面充斥着蓬勃的怒气。下一刻，泽田纲吉被狠狠地推翻在地，同时脸上也重重地挨了一拳。  
  
重居上位的泽田言纲低下头盯着他，脸色阴沉：“之前就想说了，很擅长得寸进尺啊，你。”  
  
他龇牙咧嘴地揉着伤处，听到这句话，反倒很开心地笑出声：“哈，还是会发脾气的嘛，你这家伙。”  
  
泽田言纲皱起眉，完全无法理解他的想法。“你是受虐狂吗？”  
  
“当然——不是。”如果不是因为他是个穿越者，泽田言纲本来恐怕是想大骂他脑子有病。“我以为你不是蠢货，至少能听得懂这种程度的潜台词——要么承认我是你哥哥，要么就继续迁怒我。敢抱着‘你是无辜者，我先前所做的一切都失去了意义’之类的中二想法在我面前浑浑噩噩的话，我就天天欺负你。承认自己的失败崩溃地哭一场也好，把我当作害死泽田纲吉还占领他的躯壳的凶手继续恨我也好，都比你现在半死不活的样子强。”  
  
所以，最终，想说的话只有这一句而已。“只会做正确的事情而不去做想做的事情的，根本不是正常的人类，非要我说到这种程度吗，蠢货。”  
  
他看到泽田言纲沉默着，神情逐渐冰冷。接下来他肚子上就挨了一拳。“别以为我真的不敢打你。”  
  
他痛得蜷曲起身体，随后曲起手肘回应了一下：“别以为你战斗力强就嚣张啊臭小鬼！就剩一层血皮的Boss放什么狠话！”  
  
最后他们是一起被（监察人员暗中叫来的）救护车拉走的——感谢云雀的存在，并盛的救护车无论是数量还是业务熟练度都远超出其他地区。


	6. Chapter 6

“怎么、可能……”  
  
“不是说早就排除了附体弹的嫌疑吗？！”  
  
车祸和亲人的突然死亡，很容易造成性格的巨变。因为脑部受伤突然忘记原本的语言而莫名地学会新的语言，以前也有过不少先例。车祸发生时正是艾斯托拉涅欧家族的附体弹在市面上大量流通人心惶惶的阶段，泽田纲吉出事前又曾表现出相当怪异的举动，所以他们谨慎地使用了各种检测手段。被附体弹控制的人一定会产生某些生理上的变化，这是绝对无法避免也不可隐瞒的东西。  
  
“难道，真的是……”

=================================================================================  
  
泽田纲吉在医院处理完外伤就被赶回去了。泽田言纲则是老老实实地挂了三天水，才被批准回家休养。  
  
“真的不用通知家人吗？”  
  
十三岁的少年乖巧地站着，略长的棕色发丝无法维持平日挺翘的姿态，无力地垂落下来，遮挡住额头上的纱布。面对护士关切的询问，他只是垂下眼摇一摇头：“我自己回去就行了。”  
  
他早就脱下病号服换上了自己的衣服，深色的上衣衬得大病初愈的脸愈发苍白。左手拎着一个手提袋，里面是换洗衣物并一些零碎的小物件，分量不轻，就这一会儿手指已经勒到发白；右手则挂着个大塑料袋，用来装各种药品，不重，但体积可观，相当影响行动。  
  
护士动了动嘴，到底没法脱离岗位提出帮忙的话，只能劝这个小病人路上慢慢走，小心摔倒云云。  
  
泽田言纲微微躬身感谢对方的关心，正准备离开，却在医院门口撞见一张阴沉沉的脸。  
  
泽田纲吉脸上还贴着胶布，黑着脸的样子看上去特别可怕。“为什么不叫我？”  
  
“为什么要叫你？”泽田言纲歪歪头，语气很平静。他是真的不明白对方的态度，明明现在已经说开了真相，不必维持表面的虚假亲情，误解造成的仇恨也已消去，两人能拥有的关系也不过是住在一起的陌生人罢了。  
  
泽田纲吉一下子瞪大了眼睛，太阳穴的青筋突突地跳。他把即将脱口而出的伤人话语勉强咽了回去，接着上前一步伸手将泽田言纲手里的两个袋子抢了过来，不等对方反应过来便大步流星地往回家的方向走。泽田言纲在原地愣怔了一会儿，连忙赶上去，亦步亦趋地跟在他后面。  
  
初秋的天气总是这般阴晴不定，时而热如三伏，实而冷如深秋，一旦碰上像今天这样的大风，更是让人有种提前进入冬天的错觉。一直迎着风走出去几百米路，泽田纲吉才觉得心头的火气下去一些，同时也感觉到手臂的酸痛。因为突然的剧烈运动，缺乏锻炼的腿部毛细血管尽碎，蚁噬般的麻痒盘踞在大腿上，倒是比疼痛更让人烦躁。他停下来，回头看去，发现泽田言纲已经落下了一段距离，见他停下来，也不跑了，快步走过来。其间手一直紧紧地捏着领口，像是怕风灌进去。  
  
“没长嘴吗？跟不上不会开口让我慢点？”泽田纲吉斜睨着对方，语气很冲。  
  
泽田言纲在他面前站定，从善如流地说：“你慢一点。”  
  
泽田纲吉总算觉得心情好了一点，连带着手臂的酸痛都不怎么在意了。结果好景不长，下一刻，他就听见对方说：“把东西给我吧。剩下的路程我可以自己拎。”  
  
很平和的声音，不同于他所习惯的冷硬口气。但也不算陌生，他早就无数次看过泽田言纲这么跟别人打交道。泽田言纲和不熟的人就是这么说话的，礼貌，疏离，感谢了对方的好意，也不会露出哪怕一点破绽叫人能和自己亲近起来。  
  
于是那团火又燃了起来，在胸中熊熊地烧着，比之前还猛烈。  
  
“不给。”硬邦邦地丢下来两个字，泽田纲吉继续往前走着，稍微放慢了步伐让泽田言纲能跟上。他用余光看到泽田言纲的脸，剧烈运动产生的红晕在缺乏血色的面容上异常显眼，乌青的唇微微张着，是因为鼻腔堵塞换不上气。他一瞬间想停下来让对方休息一会儿，可又觉得这么做实在有妥协的嫌疑，为了面子只好绷着脸装作没看见。  
  
“你没必要继续扮演他……”  
  
泽田纲吉猛地转过身来，泽田言纲一时不察，差点撞上去。泽田言纲并非没有察觉到对方愈发恶劣的心情，他只是，无法理解。  
  
“我也想知道，我为什么要翘课跑来找你这个跟我毫无关系的家伙。”泽田纲吉慢慢地说着，语气并不激烈。但是，那只不过是火山喷发前的短暂平静，一切压抑都是为了最终的爆发。“之前跟你说的话，看来你是一句都没有听进去啊，最后你也只会自顾自地做着自认为正确的事情而已。”  
  
松开手，两个袋子自然落地。里面没有易碎品，倒是塑料袋响动的声音大些，成功地成为了刺激源。泽田言纲瞬间察觉到危险的气息，后退了一步，但还是被抓住了衣领。  
  
“要不是因为……”泽田纲吉一瞬间逼近了对方，另一只手用力地揪住了胸口的衣料，“要不是因为，每次看到你难过的样子，这里就痛得要死，谁他妈愿意管你死活！”  
  
说完，也不管愣住的泽田言纲，他松开手，整了整衣服上的皱褶，弯下腰去重新把两个袋子拎起来。“你就当他多少还有一部分活在这里吧，阴魂不散的……啧，虽然我也没资格说他。”  
  
泽田言纲盯着他的背影看了一会儿，默默地跟了上去。  
  
在路上吹了风，泽田言纲很快又开始感觉头疼。到家后他没有看泽田纲吉的脸色，径直走进厨房。烧水壶发出恼人的尖啸，刺激着本来就沉重不堪的大脑。他勉强走着进了卧室便一头扎在床上，意识随着身体一起沉下去。他看到灰蒙蒙的渺渺薄雾，随后是侵袭而来的黑暗。黑暗中是交织的红与隐约的白，还有星星点点斑斓的彩，流动着，闪烁着，伴随着喧嚣的杂音。最后一切都消失于无，没有声音，没有光彩，只有能让人的灵魂都永远沉睡的寂静。  
  
他颤了颤眼皮，在那个世界重新“醒来”。  
  
一双琥珀色的大眼睛从极近的距离注视着他，见他确实已经清醒才逐渐远离。纲吉摇了摇他的肩膀，用有些慌乱的语气对他说：“言，天要黑下来了！”  
  
可是天分明一直是黑的。他默默地想着，站了起来，稍微活动了一下因为在石壁上倚靠得太久而僵硬的身体，无视掉脑部因过于疲惫而发出的疼痛警告。他还能活动，还能战斗，还能无所畏惧地抗争下去。  
  
随后他就拉起纲吉的手，向远方跑去。他将黑暗抛在身后，毅然闯进更深沉的黑暗之中。  
  
他觉得自己似乎一直在进行这样的逃亡，不知是在躲避什么，不知要逃到何处去，也不知这无尽的折磨究竟要持续到何时。他只能从对方手心传来的温度里感到一点安心：只要他在睁开眼之后能看到纲吉的身影，只要他还能从纲吉那里得到这样的温度，只要他能确确实实地带着纲吉逃离那未知的敌人……那么现在所做的一切，都会是有意义的。  
  
他一直这样相信着。  
  
他想要这样相信着。  
  
是什么时候发现不对的呢？手里的温度失去了。他愕然回头，发现纲吉居然主动松开了手。“已经够了，言。”他听到纲吉有些落寞又异常平静的声音，“我到这里就该停下来了。”  
  
他想要重新拉起对方的手，却怎么也够不到。黏稠的黑泥从黑暗中一拥而上，让他无法前进半分。裂缝出现在他们之间的地面上，随后愈来愈大。那是名为时间的鸿沟，在他们之间划下不可跨越的天堑。纲吉在对面冲着他微笑，逆光的面容看不真切。男孩张开双臂，慢慢地，慢慢地，如坠落一般后仰，却被什么障碍物阻止了倒下的动作。支撑男孩的是贯穿了胸膛的的白骨，镰刀样弯起的尖端浸着暗红色的东西——  
  
是干涸的血液。是破碎的内脏碎片。是凝固在那里的死亡。  
  
之后的梦境更加混乱和破碎。一会儿是油画般钉在肋骨上的男孩，一会儿是车轮底下、甚至都无法再称之为人的扭曲肉块。后来他看到了短剑，清明的色彩刺破了黑暗与血腥。巫女终于同意将除灵的武器交给他。他爱不释手地抚摸着剑刃，听到了巫女肃然的喝问：  
  
“刺伤别人，即使伤口愈合也会留下疤痕；而杀死别人，就再也不会有后悔补救的机会。你明白自己将要做出的是怎样的决定吗？”  
  
我知道啊。他抬起头，认真地回答，我知道的。  
  
他想象着成功后的场景。杀死了现在操控身躯的寄生者，原本沉睡的主人就会醒来。纲吉会茫然地打量着周围，而他会拥抱一下沉睡了七年的纲吉，对他说一句欢迎回来。他希望纲吉也能拥抱一下他，用柔软的声音问他：“言，你怎么啦？”  
  
他看到了那个人低着头的背影。他悄悄地跟上去，干脆利落地将剑刃捅入后心。他不会给那个恶灵花言巧语的机会，他要一次成功，不留下任何隐患。他觉得自己做得毫无破绽，但是，为什么，现在心头依旧横亘着不安的疑云呢？  
  
那人僵硬了一下，慢慢地转过身来。在那张熟悉又陌生的脸上，露出的不是冒牌货的阴沉与恶意，的确是纲吉的神情。纲吉睁着那双小鹿一样柔软明亮的褐色眸子，疑惑地看着他：“你在做什么呀，言？”  
  
胸前，冒出一截金属的部位缓缓地渗出血来。纲吉茫然地抬起手，抹掉一点温热的液体，放到面前好奇地观察。好像是终于确认了那鲜红的东西意味着什么，男孩一下子变了表情，皱起鼻子，从眼角滚落出大颗大颗的泪水：“好疼啊，言，真的好疼啊——”  
  
鹿一样的，干净的，无辜的眼睛，委屈地看着他。  
  
他只是怔怔地看着纲吉捂住伤口，嘴巴一张一合：“你——把——我——的——尸——体——杀——掉——啦——”  
  
他陷在那梦魇中，无法挣脱，也无力挣脱。  
  
最后，有什么人动作粗暴地拽住他的后领：“喂，给我起来。”  
  
费力地睁开眼，只见冒牌的泽田纲吉正站在他面前，摇晃着他：“醒醒，吃药了。”


	7. Chapter 7

把本应安睡的病人硬生生叫起来确实是件残忍的事情，但是——泽田纲吉回想起上次好心的结果，觉得自己已经对这件事产生了心理阴影。再想想糊一手口水的恶心感，果然还是让泽田言纲自己吃药算了。反正这小子耐折腾，他不负责任地想着。  
  
泽田言纲还没有完全清醒，乖乖地按照他的指示把几种药按顺序服下，然后便抱着水杯发起了呆。  
  
泽田纲吉从他手里把水杯夺走，不经意间对上那双雾蒙蒙的焰色眸子，动作一顿，接着用稍微温和了些的语气指着床头柜说：“把午饭吃了。用不着我喂吧？”  
  
泽田言纲转过头，看到了泽田纲吉所说的午饭。是一大碗白粥，上面撒了一层榨菜，不知是从什么店里买过来的，外面还套着塑料袋——他记得附近并没有中华餐馆。  
  
没有在意对方的恶劣态度，泽田言纲小声说了句谢谢，便端起粥，一勺一勺地吞咽——知道他不喜欢端着碗直接喝，嫌那样太粗鲁，泽田纲吉很贴心地给他准备了一个勺子。他吃得很专心，自然没有注意到泽田纲吉听到他道谢时一瞬间扭曲的表情。  
  
他以为那个人不会有耐心等他，可对方确实一直坐在旁边，没有表现出任何不耐烦，一副要一直盯着他吃完的架势。  
  
泽田言纲一向不怎么在乎别人的视线，但在这样的盯视下也有些不自在。感冒时食欲不振，吃饭本就是一种折磨，等粥碗见底的一瞬他甚至产生了解脱的感觉。碗和水杯一样，也被粗暴地抢走了。泽田纲吉随手往床头柜一扔，完全没有离开的意思：“睡觉。”  
  
泽田言纲与他对视了几秒，慢慢地拉起被子拥在胸口。“……你不走吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉误解了他的意思：“上午的课都翘了，还跑去上下午的课干什么。”熟练的口气完全像是个习惯翘课的不良少年。“赶紧睡，不然我就直接把你打晕。”顺便凶恶地比划了一下，虽然配合上那瘦弱的肢体就完全只剩下搞笑的成分了。  
  
泽田言纲很怀疑对方是否能找准需要击打的穴位，以及是否拥有足以做出如此攻击的力量和敏捷，不过他们的关系很显然没有好到可以进行这种闲聊的程度。于是他只是指了指肚子的位置：“胃胀，不能立即躺下。”  
  
根据这七年来的观察，这个人至少在大部分时候都保有相当程度的理性，也即——可以平和地用道理来说服。  
  
泽田纲吉像金鱼一样瞪起眼睛。他有些坐立不安地扭动了几下，一时间不知道自己是该离开还是留下——不管哪种选择都感觉不太对的样子。还好泽田言纲随后的提问将他从尴尬中拯救了出来：  
  
“你之前说的……‘穿越者’，是什么意思？”  
  
他愣了几秒才想起来，自己那天在盛怒之中似乎确实脱口而出了不少不该说的词汇。“穿越——就是字面上的意思，我不是这个世界的人。穿越小说，看过没？一个人突然变成另外一个人，在陌生的世界生存……算了，好学生的你估计没有这种爱好吧。”  
  
“你……原来是人类么。”  
  
“不然呢，难道你以为我是什么附身的恶灵之类的吗？”本来只是顺着吐槽了一句，看到对方没有一点开玩笑意思的眼神，他不可思议地扬了扬眉，“喂喂，你认真的？”  
  
泽田言纲没有回答他，而是略微别开眼睛，似乎是在思索着什么。“所以，你就这样理所当然地接受了他的身份？”  
  
“——！”他像是被刺到了一样，身体猛然绷紧，目光集中在泽田言纲的脸上。依旧是那副看不出情绪的表情，声音也是很平和的。他终于确认那并不是尖锐的指控，只是单纯的……像是好奇一样的询问。  
  
“不然呢，”掩饰一样地，他眯起眼，带着一脸满不在乎的神情耸了耸肩，“难道我还有反抗的权力吗？又不是我想要在别人身上活下去，都是你们的世界在自作主张——”  
  
“‘你们的世界’？”  
  
“是啊。”多次提到“另外的世界”，他一开始就没有多少隐瞒的意思。这也是多年来，他无法对现在的生活产生真实感，甚至一度想要自我了结的原因之一。  
  
“之前就说了吧，我不是这个世界的人——对我来说，这个世界只是一部漫画罢了。”  
  
脱口而出之后，他看到对方因为震惊而睁大的眼，稍微有些后悔。习惯了报复性地刺伤对方，不过就这么把真相直白地展示在一个才十三四岁、三观都未成型的初中生小鬼面前，冲击性未免也太强了。  
  
但是，已经说出口，就无法收回。而且他觉得泽田言纲也不是那么脆弱的人。  
  
也确实如他猜想的那样，泽田言纲很快就冷静了下来，甚至还有多余的心力问他：“是我想象的那样吗？”  
  
他在自己没察觉的时候松了口气——当然事后的他是绝对不会承认的。“就是你想象的那种。‘家庭教师’——漫画的名字，在Jump上连载的，虽然这个世界的Jump没有……说起来好像这只是简称，全名太长了我也记不得了，毕竟是小时候看的番……”回忆着十几年前看过的老番，语气中不自觉地带上了些许怀念，“就是个初中生小屁孩在鬼畜老师的教导下收集五颜六色的守护者，打败各路Boss拯救世界的故事，热血少年漫的老套路，虽然是黑手党拯救世界什么的这点实在是充满槽点，而且最后疑似烂尾……算了，这不是重点。”  
  
重点是……“这部漫画的主人公，叫泽田纲吉。”那个天天被死气弹折腾到爆衫、搞得每集都有人在猜内裤花色的倒霉孩子。  
  
想想现在他就是“泽田纲吉”，失去自己名字的穿越者，不禁面色难看起来。  
  
不过对家教前期是搞笑番的事实一无所知的泽田言纲，完全误解了他的神色。“所以，是这样的原因，世界才让你来……填补空缺？”  
  
“算是吧。”一下子被强行提醒自己想忘掉的事情，他面色不豫地撇下嘴角，“你接受能力还真是强啊。”  
  
泽田言纲好像完全没听出来他话语里的嘲讽，平静地说：“其实我很生气。”  
  
说完就闭上嘴，没有解释的意思。他因为先前谈论的话题心里烦躁的很，也没心情思考泽田言纲究竟在想什么，有些不耐烦地问：“还有别的事吗。”等着对方回答“没有”，就这么顺势走人。  
  
“最后一个问题。”泽田言纲一点都不会看气氛地，无视了对方的满脸不耐，“你的名字，是什么？”  
  
思绪中断了一秒，身体越过大脑慢半拍地发出疑问：“……哈啊？”  
  
“是说，‘穿越’前的名字。是人类的话，应该有自己的名字吧。”  
  
所以说是在问本名？可是……“问这个干什么，跟你没关系吧。”他回答的语气相当恶劣。  
  
“不是没关系。”泽田言纲直直地看着他，毫无逃避、理所当然地，对他这样说道，“我不会用纲的名字称呼你。”  
  
他在脑子里把这句话绕了几遍才弄明白泽田言纲的意思。不过，正是因为明白了才感觉不可思议。开玩笑的吧，他以为泽田言纲根本不会在意任何人——好吧，在体验过那一次差点被杀掉的可怕经历后，他知道至少泽田言纲是在乎泽田纲吉的，甚至可以说已经在乎到扭曲的程度了。但是，这种，如果他没理解错的话……  
  
“……说的好像我乐意一样。”寄生于他人体内的穿越者别扭地呛了一句，随后便沉默下来。正当泽田言纲以为穿越者不会回答时，却听到了和自己相同的声线充满怀念意味地念出了陌生的发音。  
  
“（中文）林锋。树林的林，锋利的锋。”  
  
几乎是脱口而出。穿越者从那双略微茫然的橙色眸子里察觉到不对之处，很快就改了口：“（日语）两个木的那个林，金字旁的锋。”  
  
泽田言纲意识到之前听到的那句听不懂的话大概是对方的母语。在脑中大概勾勒了一下两个汉字的写法，他抛开记忆中的音读训读，模仿着对方最开始的发音。“リン（Rin）……フォン（Fon）？”  
  
“不是Rin是Lin，发音要重一点；而且你把Feng念成Fon了，给我好好区分前后鼻音。”  
  
泽田言纲并不在意对方不客气的指责，安静地思索了一会儿，便又磕磕绊绊地一遍遍重复起来，那架势，就像是在学英语单词。穿越者听了一会儿，实在是受不了自己的名字被人念来念去——还是用奇怪的发音——挥手打断：“行了！你还是先给我从汉语拼音开始练起吧！”  
  
泽田言纲终于不再重复他的名字了，只是看着他，慢吞吞地说：“你的日语发音也很奇怪。”  
  
“……”毫无预兆地被噎了一下。  
  
“ふ念得像fu一样，元音发音过于夸张，鼻音过于含糊，总是略过促音，甚至还把拗音分开来读。”  
  
“……”因为养伤错过小一课程而没有机会系统学习五十音什么的，怪他咯？  
  
“语序奇怪，用词怪异，国小的时候还有不少人猜测你是归国子女。”  
  
“……”某种意义上也没错……不，是说，毕竟日本的国文课是用日文上的啊！你把随便一个专业用不着英语，考完四六级就全还给老师的人直接丢进美国的学校试试？  
  
“词汇贫乏，用成语的时候经常把汉字读错，有时候甚至会冒出莫名其妙的发音……是不小心说出了中文吗？”  
  
“这不是很正常嘛。”已经被打击到自暴自弃的穿越者耸了耸肩，“你跟外教讲话的时候难道不会一不小心说出日语吗？”  
  
泽田言纲想了一下，认同地点点头，而后用肯定的语气说道：“你果然是中国人。”  
  
“果然？”穿越者挑了挑眉。虽然他之前话语里至少已经透露了自己会汉语，本名也是中文名的信息，不过看泽田言纲的意思，好像在更早之前就确认了。  
  
“饮食习惯，生活习惯，最重要的是……”泽田言纲虚指了一下泽田纲吉的房间，“中文书籍。”  
  
“……看来我暴露得蛮多的。”穿越者往后一仰倒在椅背上，放松地露出了他惯有的、带着嘲讽意味的微笑，“所以泽田家光果然是脑子有问题吧，你都看出来了，这么多年来他一点反应都没有。”  
  
泽田言纲很明显地因为他的话语而困惑起来。他没有解释的意思，只是继续挂着那讽刺的笑容：“你也不用为我这个冒牌货烦恼太久，反正都说出这种话了，彭格列那边很快就会派人来处理我了吧。”  
  
说这话的时候他并没有想到，他首先等来的并不是彭格列的处理，而是里包恩。那位知名的杀手兼家庭教师让他再一次体会到，世界上还有很多比死亡更可怕的事情。  
  
现下他自然无法预知未来的发展，随口将泽田言纲的疑问糊弄过去，就走进了厨房，打量着剩余的食材跃跃欲试。泽田言纲从来不让他碰刀子，那次去医院缝针之后连厨房都不敢让他随便进。作为泽田纲吉，这可以说是他平生第一次下厨，想想还是有点小激动的。

  
  
之后的两天，泽田言纲几乎一直躺在床上休息。他也试图挣扎着起来做饭，不过被泽田纲吉暴力镇压了。泽田纲吉一副自尊心受伤的模样大声嚷嚷着“我会做饭！”，然而每日三餐给他带来的却都是不知从哪个店里买来的粥。因此，泽田言纲认为自己有理由对泽田纲吉的发言表示怀疑。其实他住院的那几天就在担心这个人会不会把纲吉的身体饿死，想想储蓄罐里月初才往里放了钱，对方现在至少日常交际的口语问题也不大，才勉强放下心。  
  
等他终于不能单凭喝粥补充能量之后，终于在餐桌上见到了泽田纲吉宣称的自制菜肴。一个西红柿炒蛋，一个土豆丝，外带一大碗青菜豆腐汤。他走到餐厅里的时候泽田纲吉正端着一碗面，一边快步走过来一边嘴里嘶嘶地抽气，到桌前如释重负地把碗一丢，竖起烫红的手指来吹了吹。“你那电饭锅我不会用，就干脆下面了，反正面条不那么伤胃。不够就多吃点土豆丝，都是碳水化合物，一样的。”  
  
泽田言纲没听他在说什么，首先扯过他的手指看了看发红的程度，道：“去用冷水冲一下，疼的话就拿盐抹。以后拿烫的东西要在外面包着湿布……算了，还是我来吧。”  
  
“用不着！”泽田纲吉直接甩开了他，恼羞成怒地眯起眼，“又不是不知道，只是突然没想起来——而且抹盐这个法子还是我教你的呢！”说完一推他肩膀，“到位子上坐着去，病人就给我好好休息，别整天操心这操心那，老妈子似的。”  
  
泽田言纲盯着那个人的背影看了一会儿，终于有了一点，那人确实是重生者、是比他更有生活阅历的大人的实感。  
  
吃饭的时候泽田纲吉一直盯着泽田言纲看。泽田言纲不为所动，只是筷子好几次戳到了盘沿，发出清脆的碰撞声。等两人都用餐完毕，开始收拾碗筷时，泽田纲吉忍不住问：“你就没什么感想？”  
  
泽田言纲转过头来，缓慢地眨了下眼睛：“……什么感想？”说完突然想起，这大概是对方第一次做饭。于是一边疑惑这个比自己年纪大不少的穿越者怎么这么幼稚，一边中肯地给出评价：“还不错，就是土豆丝里盐放得有点少。”  
  
“那是你感冒了味觉迟钝，盐吃多了容易得癌症……不对，这不是重点。”泽田纲吉清了清嗓子，“第一次品尝正宗的中国菜，你就没什么想说的吗？”  
  
按照套路，国际友人吃到大吃货帝国的食物，不应该涕泗横流、感叹世间竟有如此美味，再不济也得来大呼“Delicious”啊不对、“哦以西（美味しい）”，你这不按套路出牌啊！  
  
泽田言纲终于听懂了。泽田言纲面无表情地看着他：“你以为自己平时吃的都是和风料理吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉从车祸后身体一直很虚弱，一旦吃得不好就胃痛，一年下来为这个至少要跑两三次医院。本来不打算纵容对方的泽田言纲也不能眼睁睁地看着他伤害纲吉的身体，就慢慢地去学习了很多其他风格的料理，最后发现必须趁热吃的中华料理对肠胃最为友好，之后做饭都是以此为主了。  
  
收拾餐具的时候他们又互相刺了几句，不过气氛不像之前，不是剑拔弩张就是压抑沉重，平和得像是普通人家兄弟间的交流。他们为谁来洗碗而争执了很久，最后泽田言纲勉强同意让泽田纲吉来负责最后一道清洗这样不那么危险的任务，泽田纲吉也勉强同意让泽田言纲去用热水洗头道、避免触碰冷水。  
  
泽田纲吉用清水仔细地冲洗掉泡沫，洗完一个就伸手去接下一个，很快就熟练起来。他的嘴角不自觉地勾起了一点弧度，没有一点冷嘲的意思，看上去竟然很温和。他在察觉到之后就立即抹平了嘴角，但情绪是不会像表情那样轻易地控制的。这重返人间的死者已经在地面上行走了七年，却只有在今天真真切切地活着。  
  
在接到第六个的时候他摸到了空气，疑惑地转头，发现泽田言纲空着手，一脸欲言又止地望着他。  
  
“……干嘛？”  
  
“有件事想问你。”纤细的少年静静地站在那里，和曾经那电视屏幕上的少年一模一样的外貌，以立体的形态鲜明地存在于这里，“在漫画里……我是怎样的角色？”  
  
“……”明明已经努力回避了，这小子还真是敏感。他回想着第一次将泽田言纲的身份和泽田纲吉联系起来时心中的震惊和困惑，慢慢地开口：“主角的竞争者，半途中死掉用来激励主角的炮灰，幕后的大Boss……你以为我会说这些吗？”  
  
看到对方表情不变眼神却一直在变化，泽田纲吉勾了勾嘴角，像是在笑，但眼里一点笑意也没有。“好了，不开玩笑……你的身份就是不存在。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
泽田纲吉突然有些不忍心了。但他并不想在这种事情上欺骗对方，只是认真地看着对方的眼睛，那双和泽田纲吉超死气状态下一模一样的、根本不属于正常人类的焰色眸子，一字一顿地将真相说出口：“我是说——泽田言纲这个角色，从头到尾，就没有在原著中出现过。  
  
“我也想知道，你，到底是谁。”


	8. Chapter 8

之后泽田纲吉一直在等那位被欺骗的父亲来找他当面对质，但泽田家光并没有来。他最先等到的，反倒是里包恩。  
  
里包恩出现的那天他正在和泽田言纲为考试成绩而争吵。  
  
“这样下去不行，会被退学的。”泽田言纲将一叠试卷一字排开，看到那除了数学没一个高过三十的分数就不禁皱眉。“数学还好点，至少普通的算术和因式分解之类的你会做，证明题步骤缺少文字说明，不过小林老师好心，勉强也能给你点分；但国文和历史的成绩也太差了……你上课的时候真的听讲了吗？大学生的学习能力会这么差？”  
  
泽田纲吉早就不小心将生前还在上大学的事情说漏嘴了。  
  
“啰嗦，要你管？”前大学生有些恼羞成怒地扭过脸去，“还不是语言不通的问题……大人学一门新语言可比小孩子难多了，而且只是我不想学啦！这种初中生的东西有什么意思，都是我早就学过的简单知识。”  
  
“那么就请好好学习国文，连应用题都看不懂的林桑。另一门课对你来说应该也有很多新的内容吧？既然来到这个国家，就算是基本的尊重也好，至少学习一下她的历史……”  
  
“谁要学那种美化过的历史！”泽田纲吉、或者说林锋，突然控制不住情绪地大吼起来。  
  
泽田言纲被他吓了一跳，金橙色的眼睛倏然睁大。看到他的样子，泽田纲吉稍微缓和了语气，但脸色还是很难看：“我知道，对你来说不算是美化——之前就查过很多资料了，在这个世界那些事情确实没发生过……哼，平稳过渡，太平盛世，倒是符合这童话世界。”  
  
泽田言纲听不懂泽田纲吉在说什么。但他突然想起了对方卧室里的那排历史书，也不知道做了什么猜想，一直牢牢地闭上嘴，不用疑问去打断对方的话。  
  
“不过，只要想起那些历史不曾发生的原因并不是为了拯救无辜死去的人，而是因为盒子外那些人的无知和逃避……我就忍不住地火大。”（*注）  
  
泽田言纲无法明白他话语的内容，但是里面承载的感情是任谁也无法忽视的。少年低着头，有些局促不安地抓住桌角，等他发完火才轻声说：“对不起。”  
  
升腾而起的怒火就这么硬生生被浇灭了。泽田纲吉有些吃惊地看向他，不敢相信自己听到了什么。等他确认自己的耳朵没有出问题，也无法继续发脾气，只好情绪莫名地别过脸去：“……你道什么歉，又不是你做错了什么，你也不能算是那些人的后代——该死的，现在我居然有点理解你当时的感受了。”  
  
随后他望着窗外，蓦然冷笑一声：“在穿越之前，我从来没发现自己原来这么爱国。”  
  
话里的嘲讽不像是对着这个世界，更像是针对自己。  
  
也许这样激烈的情绪不单纯是爱国情怀，只是一个永远不能归家的异乡之人，对那份无法排解的乡愁，唯一可以寄托的方式吧。  
  
泽田言纲犹豫了一下，伸出手按住他的肩膀，似乎想对他说些什么，却被楼下响起的门铃声改变了主意：“我去开门，你……冷静一下。”  
  
泽田纲吉本就是想叫对方去开门的，听到这话反倒有点逆反心理上头，低吼一句“我很冷静”竟几步跑到泽田言纲前面。泽田言纲愣了一下，到底还是担心对方得意于自己近日增长的口语能力被上门来的推销人员给骗了，慢慢地跟了上去。  
  
从最后一节楼梯走下，泽田言纲转向打开的大门，没见到来人，只听见一道稚嫩却冰冷的童声：  
  
“初次见面，泽田纲吉。然后——”  
  
“永别了。”泽田纲吉眼睁睁地看着死神般的小婴儿举起黑色的手枪，一边微笑着说出可怕的话语，一边将幼小的手指放在了扳机上。这是要他当场裸奔还是要杀人灭口不不不请务必选择第二个——脑中刚刚转过这些乱七八糟的想法，就被一股大力狠狠推了一把。身娇体弱的穿越者在反应过来之前就失去了平衡，知道自己什么都做不了，只能稍微调整姿势无奈地等着自己重重地倒地，只希望别再摔出个脑震荡来。  
  
第一秒他听到衣袂翻飞的簌簌声和拳脚相交的沉闷碰撞，第二秒他听到庞大物体砸落的巨响，第三秒，他被什么东西钩住，止住了下落的趋势，差点没折了腰。  
  
“（中文）我——靠！”一时没忍住用母语爆了粗口，他下意识地用手反撑住地，正准备像电视剧里那样帅气地直起身体，就感受到韧带的抗议，直接四肢一软“躺”了下去。  
  
等龇牙咧嘴地爬起来之后泽田纲吉才看清已经尘埃落定的战局：棕发的少年倒在地上，反折在身后的手臂因疼痛而微微颤抖。迫使泽田言纲不继续行动的除了被扭住的胳膊，最主要的还是顶在脑后的枪口。  
  
“反射神经不错，不过随便攻击比自己强大的人可不是什么好习惯哦。”将宠物变色龙变成的弯头拐杖收回，里包恩甚至连头都没有转动，稚嫩童声半是教训半是嘲讽地说。  
  
泽田纲吉低下头，与那双金红色的眼睛不期然地对视，很快就看到对方抿着唇移开了视线。然后他慢慢转动眼珠对上杀手冷漠的漆黑双眼。  
  
“放开他。”  
  
他尽可能冷静而强硬地说。其实他有点怕里包恩，特别是知道里包恩可能知道他是穿越者的情况下——毕竟他知道里包恩可是真·冷酷无情的第一杀手，披着婴儿皮的四五十岁大叔，黑心黑肺的标准黑手党。不过他也知道以里包恩的身份不应该对泽田言纲怀有敌意，那么现在的行为大概只是“下马威”这种性质。  
  
一直仗着自己的战斗力为所欲为的臭小鬼总算踢到铁板了——他本应大肆嘲笑，却觉得嘴角僵硬得很，心里也堵得慌。好吧，必须承认，他很讨厌看到泽田言纲被迫示弱的模样，尽管他一直都不喜欢对方，在关系最恶劣的时候还会故意给对方找麻烦。这个冷漠的中二小鬼还是维持平时那副傲慢的姿态比较好，像现在这样，还是因为他的原因……  
  
忍不下去。不然也不会在看到那帮小混混压制住泽田言纲时溜走去找趁手武器了。  
  
“你是来找我的吧，别找理由欺负他。”  
  
他觉得里包恩肯定不会太为难泽田言纲，但他没想到里包恩居然一点都没有放手的意思，只是漫不经心地勾一勾嘴角：“嗯？真是狂妄的语气呢。你凭什么命令我呢？”  
  
黑洞洞的枪口，直接指向了他：“就凭你现在握在我手里的小命吗？”  
  
在所有人反应过来之前，枪响了。  
  
冰冷的金属钻入额头，一阵剧痛之后就是麻木。子弹飞行的速度很快，击穿血肉，在头盖骨上钻出一个小孔，随后便陷入柔软的脑组织，翻滚着造成可怕的空腔，甚至不会在骨头上留下多余的裂缝。他想象着这个过程，无力地感受着生命的飞速流逝。就像那天瘫倒在马路上，后悔着再也没法赶到医院，见母亲最后一面一样。  
  
明明早就后悔复活了。明明早已厌恶身份小偷般的生活，无数次想要自杀了。但是真正的死亡来临时，他才发现，原来生存的本能是那样的强大。  
  
生命的意义什么的，只有活着的人有资格思考。连存活都无法保障的人，只会拼命地想着活下去而已。就像那天他在泽田言纲的匕首下竭力抵抗，就像更早的时候他在黑暗的空间里，忍着灵魂燃烧的痛楚抢在其他枉死的鬼魂之前将面前的蜡烛点燃。  
  
才不要……就这样……随随便便地死掉……  
  
不……甘心……  
  
不能……第二次……让那个家伙目睹这样的……  
  
至少……稍微……反抗……或者……  
  
有什么温暖的东西从身体里蔓延开来。很快，温暖变成灼热，火焰一样充斥了血管，在体内狂暴地四处流窜，试图寻找一个宣泄的出口。  
  
在令人牙酸的撕裂声中，泽田纲吉重新站了起来。将原本的身体像是死皮一样蜕去，新生的他从尸体里复活，脑中只剩下唯一的信念：  
  
“拼死——活下去！”  
  
真是——矛盾又有趣的宣言啊。里包恩松开已经愣住的泽田言纲，让变色龙列恩变化成手杖的模样，正准备放放水和想要拼死反抗的泽田纲吉随便打打，就看到对面这孩子嗷嗷叫着凶狠地冲了过来，然后……  
  
从洞开的大门逃走了？  
  
就算是见多识广如里包恩，也不由得愣了一下。这个伪婴儿看了看被丢下的泽田言纲，突然明白了那个孩子的想法。于是他让列恩变作手枪，以闲庭信步的速度跟了上去，仗着有彭格列监察人员屏蔽周围无关人士，时不时地放几次空枪，恐吓一下前面那个眼神狰狞、拼命逃窜的裸奔变态。  
  
在里包恩一点也不认真的追逐下绕着自家房子跑了五六圈之后，泽田纲吉的思绪随着头顶熄灭的火焰一起冷静下来。  
  
他好像才意识到自己做了什么，僵在原地，像生锈的机器人一样，一卡一卡地低下了头。  
  
只看到一条纯黑的四角裤。  
  
秋日的风总是很冷，裸露在外的皮肤很快就冒起一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。他下意识地想要抱住双臂，随后又忍住了这种近乎示弱的举动，握紧双拳倔强地挺直了脊背。热度一点一点攀上脸颊，心脏却沉沉地坠了下去，一片冰冷。  
  
他在动画里无数次看到过这样的场景。当时他和朋友一起哈哈大笑，一起打赌这次作者还能玩出什么新花样。  
  
现在他变成了主角。他一点都不觉得好笑了。  
  
虽然是毫无关联的，但他莫名地就想到了在这个国度里相当常见的校园霸凌。把被欺负的对象锁进厕所隔间，从上面兜头泼下一桶污水；抑或是几人一起将某个同学扒掉裤子甚至于全身衣物，嘲笑对方过分瘦弱（或者是肥胖、畸形）的身体。这些都算是平常的手段，他也曾品尝过第一种的滋味——因为当时那群人尝试第二种未遂。在欺凌的一方与旁观者看来，这不过是玩笑罢了，至多算是有些过分的恶作剧。  
  
受害者默不吭声，他们便以为事情并不严重，以后还可以继续这样的“恶作剧”。受害者哭泣崩溃，他们又觉得“一点小事就反应这么大，这种废物就应该在进入社会前被好好教育教育”。  
  
“？”胳膊，突然被戳了一下。他转过头，看到泽田言纲像往常一样面无表情地站在一边，一手还维持着戳他的姿态，另一手稍微举高了拿着的外套。“先披上。小心感冒。”  
  
秋天就穿风衣也太夸张了吧？泽田纲吉在心里吐槽了一句。不过，风衣的厚度确实很好地隔绝了冷风的侵袭，较长的下摆也从另一方面让他好受了一些。  
  
于是他想起了那次霸凌的后续。隔间的门突然被敲响，本以为是那些恶劣小鬼要进行下一步侮辱，却听见一道平静的声音：“你在里面吗？”  
  
他下意识地抬头，被发梢滴落的污水模糊了视线，连忙闭上眼在脸上狠狠抹了一把，接着没好气地回答：“旁边有空位。”  
  
其实他只说了“附近”和“空缺”两个词。当时他一点都没有学习新语言的动力，要不是平时有一些必需的交流，这个家里唯一的人又对他突然下降的语言水准毫不在意，他大概这辈子都学不会日语。  
  
外面沉默下来。他想着那小子该不会是跑了或者找老师去了吧，结果很快就听见“嘭咚”一声，接着门就开了。金红眸的少年站在他面前，抱着一只相对于自身体型来说有些过大的保温水壶，向他递过来。  
  
他没有接，先去洗了把脸才从沉默的少年手里接过倒满水的杯盖，小口小口地喝了下去。喝完之后他打了个颤，感觉体内的寒意总算稍微散了点。  
  
少年把杯盖从他手里拿走，又脱下身上的外套给他披着挡风，随后带着他去了医务室，让他躺在床上，盖好被子。  
  
“在这里等我，我回去拿衣服。”用放慢的语速说了两遍，其中还加上手势配合。他当时并不知道泽田言纲是怕他这个“恶灵”听不懂，只以为是小孩子表达能力差。不耐烦地挥挥手，却被对方误解了。泽田言纲按住被子，对着他又强调了好几遍：“不要掀被子。会感冒。”  
  
“会感冒”。他就在听懂那个词之后，因为那份单纯的关心而感受到了内心蔓延的暖意。他甚至还记得那时嘴角弯起的弧度。现在，他翘起嘴角，和当初相同的弧度，却没有了曾经的温度。  
  
泽田言纲一直都很关心泽田纲吉。泽田言纲关心的，也只是泽田纲吉。  
  
黑西装的小婴儿一直观察着他们的互动，看到这里，突然露出一个充满兴味的微笑：“你们的关系还真是有趣呢，这可和家光跟我说的情况不一样。”  
  
家光？泽田家光吗？泽田纲吉瞬间心情恶劣。“他还说了什么？拜托你来干掉我这个该死的穿越者？他都不敢来见自己的儿子最后一面吗？”  
  
里包恩歪歪头：“不是哦，我这样的大人物，可不会接暗杀普通人的无聊任务。”  
  
“那你来干什么，吓唬我，用死气弹折腾我看我出丑？您还真是好兴致啊。”慢慢地反应过来的泽田纲吉也知道对方若真是要杀自己，从逻辑上来说很明显有问题：这种事根本用不着里包恩这种等级的人出手。  
  
“合格的杀手不会有无意义的举动。”面对他毫不客气的质问，里包恩显得很好脾气——当然，或许只是把报复推迟到了之后罢了。“我来到这里是因为彭格列九代的委托：以家庭教师的名义，教导你成为彭格列的十代首领。”  
  
像是复现动漫中的剧情，近乎完全相同的话语。  
  
泽田纲吉张了张嘴，瞳孔微微放大，无法相信自己听到了什么。接着他捂住脸，浑身颤抖地大笑了起来：“哈……哈哈……（中文）开什么玩笑！开什么玩笑！你们……（日文）明明你们知道我是个冒牌货，还说出这种话？还是说彭格列的情报部门都是废物？”他裂开嘴角，表情扭曲如恶鬼，“难道你们想让我这个穿越者去继承彭格列？对·血·缘·关·系·无·比·看·重的彭格列？你们怎么不去找Xanxus！至少他还有点二代的血统！”  
  
里包恩一直表现得相当平静，甚至听到Xanxus这个名字也没有丝毫情绪波动。“看来你知道的真的不少……倒是省了讲解的工夫。”对于这个世界疑似只是一部漫画，面前的这位自称的异世来客从漫画里知道了不少绝密信息的事实，他的反应也仅此而已。  
  
“你能点燃火炎，所以你是现在唯一的继承人。”里包恩说着微笑了一下，“彭格列是个包容的组织，我们不会歧视异世的灵魂。对我们来说，你就是泽田纲吉。  
  
“你不必疑虑。”  
  
——你无处可逃。  
  
异世的无名幽魂啊，当你从泽田纲吉的身体里复活的时候，你就注定了要背负这个姓名，直至死亡。

  
  
泽田纲吉从树林里走出来的时候被突然亮起来的阳光晃了一下。他眯起眼随手抹了把头上的汗，下一刻眼前就出现了一条洁白的毛巾。  
  
是一直在路口等他的泽田言纲。  
  
泽田言纲总是在他训练时旁观。这毫无意义，根本就是浪费时间。泽田言纲是能让里包恩减少一点训练量，还是能在他受伤时傻乎乎地冲上来保护他，就像以前一样？有这闲工夫还不如早点回家做饭，或者多写几道题，省的每天晚上卧室灯都亮到十一二点。  
  
他哼了一声：“死兄控。”刻意使用了这个国度的宅文化用语，却没有收到任何反应。好吧，早该想到的，泽田言纲平时又不看漫画，也没有机会上2ch，怎么可能知道这些专有名词的意思。  
  
泽田言纲直接无视了听不懂的词汇，把手往前伸了伸。于是他闭上嘴，接过来，将头上和脖子上水一样流淌的汗液胡乱擦去。顿了一下，又有些不自在地反过手，把毛巾展开垫在了湿透的后背。  
  
不知不觉间，他居然都有些习惯这样的生活了。  
  
里包恩不顾他的抗议坐在了他的肩上，一条条说出他之前暴露出的问题。他有些不耐烦地敷衍着，却不敢真的不听——不然下次训练里肯定会被折腾得更惨。  
  
里包恩说了要教导他之后，很快就对他展开了体能训练。他在心里腹诽着这家伙是看他知道内情就直接下狠手了，原著里可不是这样，后来突然想起原本跳马跳不过两格的“废柴纲”在指环战前徒手爬上峭壁的事情。  
  
原来，很早之前，那些看似是“恶整”的搞笑日常里，里包恩已经在训练学生的各项能力了。无论是漫画中，还是他现在所经历的“现实”。  
  
回家后，照例是泽田言纲做饭。泽田纲吉冲了个澡又走下楼，满脸不高兴地蹲在厨房的角落，开始理菜：这是里包恩的硬性要求，两人都无法违背。  
  
“哪有让弟弟一个人处理家务的，你这个哥哥真是太不合格了。还有言纲也是，稍微信任一下他吧，这种小事就算是废柴来做也出不了什么大差错。”  
  
至于泽田纲吉“劳资是灵肉不匹配才被动废柴”的抱怨则完全被忽视了。  
  
开始接受里包恩的训练后，泽田纲吉身体协调能力与反应速度上升了很多，至少勉强达到了正常人的水准，这大概也是泽田言纲妥协的原因之一。  
  
泽田纲吉疑惑过为什么不选择泽田言纲。本以为是什么剧情的惯性，没想到里包恩给出了相当简单粗暴的理由：“言纲没有点燃火炎的潜力。换句话说，他不一定继承了彭格列的血脉力量。”  
  
所以，在针对下一代彭格列家族的训练中，泽田言纲一直被隐约地排除在外。按他所了解的剧情和设定，作为泽田家光好友的里包恩恐怕还接到了照顾泽田言纲的委托。  
  
说到泽田家光，这位父亲在不久前曾经来过一次，没见泽田纲吉，只是单独地把泽田言纲叫了过去。  
  
高大的金发男人不再伪装成不修边幅的工人模样，反而很严肃地穿了西装，就像在妻子的葬礼上那样。他低下头，温和地看着自己已经长大了不少的孩子，没有过多的寒暄：“阿言，想不想去好一点的学校读书？”  
  
泽田言纲警惕地后退一步：“……你想说什么。”  
  
“都不叫爸爸了吗，叛逆期的孩子真是让人头疼啊。”泽田家光感慨了一句，也不知是真悲伤还是故意夸张，接着表情严肃了许多，“言，你是个敏锐的孩子，我也不说那些无聊的借口了。你想去东京进学，还是想跟老爸一起去意大利？”  
  
彻底远离当一个普通人，或者生活在父亲的庇佑下——从穿越者林锋与里包恩那里知道了不少黑手党的事情的言纲很快就理解了父亲的意思。  
  
“都不。”他回答得很干脆，“我会留在这里。”  
  
泽田家光皱起了眉头。“那个‘穿越者’比你想象得更危险，你不要掺和进他的事情里。”  
  
“我知道！”言纲突然提高了音量，“七年前我就告诉过你，当时你是怎么说的？”  
  
泽田家光露出了有些痛苦的眼神。他好像在愧疚，在后怕，在悔恨着什么。“言。”金发男人伸出手，让自己宽阔的手掌落在男孩毛茸茸的发上，“我只剩下你一个孩子了，我不能让你出事。”  
  
泽田言纲听到了父亲的叹息。这声叹息抹平了他身上尖锐的刺，让他的声音也平和了很多：“我不会离开这里的。  
  
“妈妈在这里，纲也在这里，我不会离开这里。”  
  
于是他还是留了下来，每天只是安静地围观泽田纲吉的训练。他不再妄想用杀死某人而换取纲的复生，不再憎恨不存在的敌人，一点点接受了那份迟到了七年的死亡通知。  
  
唯一一次冲动是看到泽田纲吉在峭壁上突然表情茫然地松了手。他看到那如断翼的鸟一般坠落的身影，心脏几乎停跳。之后他扯着从水里爬出来呛到拼命咳嗽的那人的衣领，失态地大吼：“你在做什么！你在故意找死吗？！”  
  
“你凭什么、这么随便糟蹋他的身体……”  
  
出口的瞬间就发现自己的失言。他立即紧紧地闭上嘴，眼中倒映出对面那人过分平静的面庞。  
  
泽田纲吉握住他失去力量的手，一把扯开，随后便沉默不语地整理自己的衣着。他有些无措地垂下眼，过了半天才轻轻地说了声“对不起”。然后他听到那个人“呵”了一声：“道什么歉，我早就知道你小子是个兄控了。”  
  
“反正是我欠他的。”  
  
树上假扮成鼯鼠的里包恩将一切都收入眼底。“现在，阿纲大概也快到极限了吧。”他自言自语了一句，张开伪装衣上的薄膜从天而降，在泽田纲吉的抱怨中冷酷地赶他去进行接下来的训练。  
  
正如里包恩所预料的那样，泽田纲吉终于爆发了，在遇见最后一个守护者，六道骸之后。  
  
里包恩从网吧的深处找到了离家出走的泽田纲吉。泽田纲吉假装没发现他，控制着简笔画小人继续向前奔跑，刚跳进一个虫洞，就发现屏幕被一个大头婴儿挡住了大半。  
  
“……让开。”内心残存的忌惮让他没敢上手去拨开，只是干巴巴地说道。  
  
“年纪轻轻就这样沉迷网络，小心被送到戒网所哦。”稚嫩的童声用严肃的语调说出了劝诫的话语，却没有一点故作成熟的违和感。  
  
泽田纲吉冷笑一声，故意切成中文：“我内里都是个大叔了。”  
  
对于近乎无所不能的里包恩来说，学一门新语言并不费劲。偶尔谈及敏感话题，用中文多少安全些——当然，这是泽田纲吉单方面的想法。  
  
“你要抓我回去？”他懒懒地问，突然从耳机里听到代表人物死亡的诡异音乐，不禁懊恼地一推鼠标，把耳机从头上抹下来随手扔到一旁。旁边座位上的青年冷漠地瞥了他一眼，很快又收回目光，嗒嗒哒哒地敲着键盘。周围的所有人都是这样，无声地盯着屏幕，苍白的脸庞笼在那幽光中，身上没有一丝活气——简直就像是剧组的布景道具。  
  
“当然——不是。你怎么能让一个什么都不懂的婴儿来做这种事情呢？”里包恩歪了歪头，黑亮的大眼睛里是满满的无辜纯真。泽田纲吉捂住嘴做了个有些夸张的表情表示自己被恶心到了，接着就听到对方故意用和真正的孩子一样的活泼语气说：“再等十分钟，‘迪诺哥哥’就要来领自己的网瘾表弟回家啦！”  
  
泽田纲吉想象了一下牛郎脸的迪诺和深沉严肃的罗马里奥一起站在网吧门口，大喊“纲吉弟弟，快回家吃饭”的场景，不禁恶寒了一下。但随后他又摆出一副死猪不怕开水烫的无赖模样：“哦，随便，反正他一个大家族首领都不怕丢脸，我怕什么。”  
  
“看来你是真的打算非暴力不合作了。”里包恩耸了耸肩，好像一点都不意外。“你真的以为我对此毫无办法吗？”  
  
“我知道你整人的手段多了去了。”从漫画和动画里，“但是你又不可能杀了我，也不会像对待犯人一样折磨我，我真不想听你的话，你能拿我怎么样？用死气弹让我丢人？多裸奔几次，你猜是我先受不了还是泽田言纲先炸毛？”  
  
当然，原著里除了这些还有用阿纲喜欢的人京子来威逼利诱的手段，不过本质早就是成年人的他当然不会对初中生动心——人家才十三岁！这是犯罪，三年起步最高死刑的那种！而且他向来只喜欢冰山系黑长直……咳咳咳这不是重点。  
  
“确实，家光拜托我帮忙照顾他的孩子，精神状态也在照顾的范围之内。”里包恩深深地看了他一眼，“既然已经提到了言纲，不如就从这个角度来威胁你吧。”  
  
泽田纲吉还在震惊里包恩居然就这么直白地说出了“威胁”二字，接着就听到了让他差点跳起来打人的内容：“如果你坚决不想继续训练，拒绝十代目的继承的话，虽然不符合初衷，不过我们或许会考虑一下那个备选的方案。  
  
“没错，就是你想的那样。泽田言纲是泽田纲吉的双生弟弟，从理论上来说同时继承了力量的可能性很高。历史上的彭格列血脉继承者，大部分都是自然觉醒，但也有小部分例外——而这些例外无一不是在生死关头突然爆发的。  
  
“本来要考虑家光的感受，不过，如果彭格列无法找到下一任继承者，就算是家光也需要做出让步——他是一位父亲，可他同时也是彭格列的门外顾问首领。有必要的情况下，我们会强行激发泽田言纲的火炎，不择手段。”  
  
泽田纲吉静静地听着，只有听到最后“不择手段”几个字，右手微微地颤动了一下。“……哼，果然是无恶不作的黑手党，怪不得六道骸那么想灭了你们。”他从记忆里翻出陈旧的画面，少年握拳宣誓的模样仿佛具现于面前，“你知道，原本的泽田纲吉在继承彭格列的真正力量时说了什么吗？”  
  
他一字一顿地，跟随记忆中的少年念出了完全相同的话语：“如果要我继承这样的力量，我宁愿毁了彭格列！”  
  
和动画里的主角拥有同样外貌的少年稍微后仰，半眯起眼，拉扯出一个嘲讽的笑容：“你就不怕，我让彭格列十代成为这个家族的最后一任首领吗？”  
  
“生气了？”里包恩一点也没有被冒犯的样子，“那我换一种劝说方式好了——你突然开始消极怠工，跟守护者有关吧？”  
  
泽田纲吉瞳孔猛地一缩，收敛了大部分的表情——这样的变化显然瞒不过里包恩，但这个老狐狸并不打算说破，只是悠闲地等待着回答。  
  
“哪有，和漫画里一样收集了七个守护者，又爆了种，获得了强大的武器，挺高兴的啊。穿越成主角不就指着这点乐子嘛。”泽田纲吉很勉强地扯了扯嘴角，眼睛里明明白白地写着“我一点也不高兴”。  
  
里包恩善意提醒道：“按照指环的数量，你最多只能有六个守护者。”  
  
泽田纲吉身体一僵。他习惯性地把两个雾守都算上了——谁让彭格列违规操作啊！“不小心把自己数进去了，不行吗？”  
  
里包恩看了他几秒，才收回视线。“看上去你又回忆起了‘原著’的不少内容。怎么，现在你的守护者重合度和‘原著’很高？”  
  
他扯了扯嘴角，干巴巴地说：“一模一样。”  
  
“原来如此。”里包恩点点头，对这个回答并不意外。黑西装的小婴儿盘腿坐下，顺手关掉了身后的显示屏。“我觉得我们需要好好谈谈了。”  
  
面前这个40厘米高的存在硬生生表现出了一米八的人民教师气场。泽田纲吉忍不住往后缩了缩，拉开距离以示尊敬。  
  
“我从很早之前就发现了这个问题。你有点太依赖言纲了。”  
  
泽田纲吉几乎瞬间回嘴：“依赖？开什么玩笑，明明是那小鬼离不开我。”  
  
里包恩盯着他，一直到他开始感觉不自在，又十分自然地换了个话题：“我认识过一些能预知未来的人，她们能看到未来的发展，有时也会痛苦于命运的强大。我不知道命运是不是真的是不可改变的事情，不过我很清楚一点：没有在考前的一个月里花时间去抄写词语、阅读文章的人，是不可能在月考中国文分数突飞猛进的。也许命运会强迫你去做这些努力，也许命运会换种方式让你提高，但你不可能预知了这个未来，天天躺在床上睡觉，就直接让预定的结果实现。  
  
“你知道的‘原著’说到底也只是一种比较高级的预知罢了。没有每天的训练，就算激发了火炎你也掌控不了；没有你亲自和他们打交道，他们也不会成为你的守护者。你拥有的这些或许是命运的安排，却不是命运的馈赠。你所得到的一切，源于你所做过的一切。  
  
“跟他们交谈的、玩耍的人是你，跟他们并肩作战的人是你，他们所呼唤的人是你，他们从一开始认识的人，也只是你。  
  
“你成为十代目的候选者是因为你是泽田纲吉，但他们成为你的守护者，你的朋友，是因为泽田纲吉是你。”  
  
泽田纲吉动了动嘴唇，最后只是扭过脸小声说：“什么朋友啊，我才不要跟初中小孩玩过家家。”  
  
里包恩笑眯眯地问：“山本之前拜托我问你，他一个月之后的棒球比赛你去不去看？”  
  
“……去。”  
  
十分钟后，在门口终于做好心理准备，打算开始喊的迪诺惊讶地看着自己的前家庭教师领着师弟走了出来。师弟一脸被家长逮到的丧气模样呢……在心里悄悄地吐槽了一句，迪诺笑着跟两人打了招呼，眼睛不经意地扫过墙壁上的贝壳标志。  
  
果然师弟只是小孩子闹脾气而已……呃，也可能是完全没注意到这就是彭格列的产业。  
  
泽田纲吉并不知道师兄的心理活动。他仍在思考里包恩最后对他说的话。  
  
“好好想一想，你真正可以依赖的对象是谁吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：为了避免不必要的误解，在此说明：这个世界不是普通的“漫画世界”或者“原著世界”。严格来说，这个世界是由“同人”促成的，存在性比原著更加暧昧，也混入了很多别的东西。所以这个世界出现了许多“异常”，比如这个世界对泽田纲吉的过分执着，比如像是被安排了一样的穿越过程，比如某些原著中根本没有出现或者没有明确证实的设定（Xanxus有二代血统），比如泽田言纲。原著不存在的东西，因为同人之中时常出现的、或者公认的设定、概念，因为同人创作者和读者的下意识认知与内心隐秘的祈愿，而被强加于这个世界。关于文中所提到的历史问题，我们都知道某国篡改教科书的事情，不过根据我所了解的一些情况，也不是所有人长大后都会完全相信教科书里的东西。总之，这里的表述绝非意在指责原著作者，没有任何信息表明对方有相应的趋向，如果在没有一点根据的情况下说人家属于“盒子外的无知与逃避者”，那完全是诽谤。  
>    
>  另外是一个题外话：在好几年前，我曾在一篇穿越类同人中读到这样的内容：作为中国人的主角或者说穿越者，从前就特别喜欢日本动漫，幻想着那个国度的美好，甚至因此讨厌历史课、怀疑南京大屠杀的真实性，以此缓解良心的不安。  
>    
>  而有趣的是，最近我又在一本日本作家写作的小说中读到关于屠杀的话题，大意如下：屠杀者总会想出各种理由来合理化自己的行为，而受害者会一直记得曾经的伤害，记忆从父母传给子女，无法遗忘，无法转开眼去不看。  
>    
>  爱屋及乌是普遍的心理现象，喜欢一样东西大约不可避免地就想要美化相关联的事物，尤其二次元领域本来就带有逃避现实、与现界隔离的趋向。之前所提到的是一个比较典型的、极端的例子，但是更加隐蔽的情况下，是否在同人写作会（有时，是普遍地）刻意逃避历史的沉重，以及其他一些过于严肃和现实的话题呢？更重要的是，我自己是否也有这样的心理趋向呢？是否惧于讨论相关的话题，从设定上就刻意隐去了呢？  
>    
>  而关于仇恨，我一直认为记住曾经遭受的伤害并不一定是为了复仇，特别是同态复仇。伤害一旦造成就会永远地留下痕迹，以各种各样的方式，无论受害者是否愿意。记住曾经发生过的事情，最起码是一种责任与义务，也是一种对未来的警示。当然，在这类问题上过度延伸、反倒去宽容施害者而责难受害者的思维一定是病态的，这是另一回事。


	9. Chapter 9

泽田纲吉一回屋就锁上了房门。他从手提袋里拿出一个像快递一样用海绵层层包裹的东西，小心翼翼地放在桌上，生怕一不小心磕了碰了把里面的机关触发。  
  
“咚咚咚”，平静的三声敲门。不急不缓，力度适中，两次间隔像是拿秒表掐出来的一样，分毫不差。  
  
他知道这种机械的声音属于泽田言纲的习惯，手跟着敲门的节奏一抖，差点把面前这坨东西推下桌去。随后他又觉得自己这份心虚没什么道理，也不去做任何遮掩，就直接去开了门，臭着一张脸问：“干嘛？离吃饭还早着吧？”  
  
泽田言纲并不跟他废话，直入主题：“你问蓝波要十年火箭炮的炮弹做什么？”  
  
好久没有被那双金红色的眼睛这么专注地盯着，他有些不自在地别过眼去：“……你看到了？”  
  
“看到你怎么诱拐蓝波的了。”泽田言纲淡淡地说，“没想到你这么有哄小孩的天赋。”  
  
泽田纲吉忍了忍，终于还是没忍住：“别说得我好像是人贩子一样！”  
  
“所以，你到底要去十年后干什么？”泽田言纲不受影响地专注于自己的目的，“你并不需要像蓝波那样，叫出十年后的自己来救场吧？”  
  
到现在泽田纲吉也知道自己瞒不下去了。他懒懒地转过身去，拿出一把小学生用的安全剪刀开始拆包裹：“到十年后当然是为了看未来咯，不然难道是去弄十年份的新游戏和漫画更新吗？”  
  
泽田言纲当然不会因为这种敷衍的回答放过他。“为什么要去看未来？”  
  
为什么？还不是为了你这个臭小子。泽田纲吉暗自腹诽。他这几天总是睡不好，一闭上眼睛就翻来覆去地想里包恩说的话。他得去十年后一趟，他得看看泽田言纲这个小笨蛋是不是真的给忽悠着去激发火炎了，或者，更糟糕的……“就好奇一下，看看我这个冒牌货能不能活到十年后。”  
  
看看泽田言纲能不能活到十年后。  
  
他以为这么说泽田言纲肯定会生气，但是没有。泽田言纲只是定定地看了他一会儿，向他摊开手掌：“给我。”  
  
“……哈？”  
  
“炮弹。”  
  
“我知道你说的是火箭炮炮弹，你想干什么？”  
  
“代替你去十年后。”泽田言纲没等他反对，就快速地说出了理由，“你怎么保证十年后的自己不是正在跟人战斗？用你现在无法稳定激发的火炎，根本不可能应对十年后的敌人。”  
  
“那你——”  
  
“我没有火炎，又没有接受战斗训练，在十年后担任文职的可能性较大，也能随时联系上你。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“而且，谁也不知道你会和哪个平行世界的泽田纲吉调换。按照你的说法，我是‘原著中不存在的角色’，相对来说特异性会高一点吧。”  
  
泽田纲吉闭上了嘴。泽田纲吉气呼呼地瞪了他几秒，把拆开的紫色炮弹递了过去：“算了，我说不过你。爱去去，要是那时候我们老死不相往来，你就给我自己重新问蓝波要一颗。”  
  
泽田言纲低头观察着炮弹的外形，闻言只是嗯了一声。“要做什么准备吗？”  
  
如果是泽田纲吉的话自然是得做点准备，让自己不至于死在十年后，这也是他先前想把炮弹收起来的原因之一。不过，如果是泽田言纲的话……  
  
“做好心理准备往地上一摔就行了，”泽田纲吉冷笑着说，“‘文职人员’。”  
  
泽田言纲无视他阴阳怪气的嘲讽，闻言直接松开手，让那玩具似的炮弹落在自己的附近。紫色的烟雾升腾而起，泽田纲吉就一直盯着那烟雾朦胧的地方，直到另一个身影重新出现在原地，以半跪的姿态缓缓地起立。  
  
二十三岁的泽田言纲身高窜了不少，粗略估计一米八上下，看上去和动画里惊鸿一瞥的十年后泽田纲吉很像。那双金红色的眼睛还是一如既往的冷淡，但是很平和，暖暖的有温度。他不禁猜想这十年里究竟发生了什么，能让泽田言纲身上有了人味儿。  
  
十年后的泽田言纲带着一副纤细的黑框眼镜，配上修长的体型，还真像个搞文职的。未来的文职人员略微低头，透过镜片打量着面前的男孩，突然不确定地问：“纲？”  
  
泽田纲吉下意识地身体一僵。上次他听见泽田言纲这么叫的时候，一把雪亮的刀子正要贯穿他的胸口。  
  
绝对有哪里出问题了！泽田言纲怎么可能叫他“纲”？！  
  
十年后的泽田言纲继续观察着他，眼里的暖意随着疑惑逐渐消解，在某一刻，相变为惊惧和敌意：“你……是谁？！”  
  
沉默了许久的泽田纲吉终于发出一声意味不明的轻哼：“呵，真是久违的表情啊。”  
  
他抬起头，大大方方地对上那双惊疑不定的焰色眸子：“我是这个世界的泽田纲吉。”  
  
十年后的泽田言纲看着他的眼睛，用决断的语气说：“你不是。”  
  
另一边，泽田言纲一来到十年后就跌在了什么柔软的东西上，下意识地想要稳住身体，结果被一双手温柔地扶了起来。他因为这样的亲密举动开始剧烈地挣扎，那不知名人士却很轻松地压制住他，一手抓住他的两个手腕，另一只手安抚一样地捏了捏他的后颈：“别怕，别怕……我不会伤害你的。”  
  
烟雾散去，此时泽田言纲终于能看清周围的情况。现在他正面朝某个男人跨坐在对方腿上，因为身高差加上被压制的姿势无法看到对方的脸。他们身下是一张床，说不上华丽也算不上简陋，看上去就是普通的、公寓房里的平板床。  
  
所以，十年后的自己是在一间公寓里和这个男人在床边……打闹吗？  
  
他不禁开始思考，这个似乎和未来的自己关系十分亲密的男人，究竟有着怎样的身份。  
  
也许是发现他放弃了挣扎的想法，那人把他慢慢地放开了。他往后坐了坐，抬头便从极近的地方与那人对视。  
  
心脏停跳了一瞬。  
  
“你……”  
  
温暖的琥珀色眸子，柔软的蓬松棕发，硬朗了许多却依稀能看出十年前轮廓的脸庞。  
  
“你是……”  
  
男人轻笑起来，伸手揉了揉他的发。本应十分抗拒别人的触碰的他却生不起丝毫反抗的念头，只是怔怔地望着对方。“认出来了吗？小言会中招还真是稀罕事呢，不会是为了保护十年前的我才被砸到的吧？”  
  
不是因为蓝波的玩闹而误伤，是自己主动要来到十年后。应该这样解释的，他张了张嘴，觉得嗓子干涩得厉害，竟无法发出声来。  
  
男人不在意他的沉默，继续闲聊似的随意问他：“十年前那里大家是都在家里玩呢，还是在外面？如果是家里可真是有点麻烦呢，被妈妈看到会很难解释吧？妈妈会认不出十年后的蓝波，但绝对不会认不出自己的孩子的。”  
  
“不会，妈妈不会看到的……”下意识地回答了，用有些恍惚的声音。身体脱离意识的控制，自发地说了下去，“妈妈已经不在了，不需要向妈妈解释了。”  
  
他感觉到男人的身体僵硬了一瞬。  
  
“对不起。”男人这么说着，低下头来，轻轻抵上他的额头。他在笼罩过来的阴影里眨了眨眼，终于被这份已然陌生的温柔击败，安心地闭上了眼。在黑暗中，他听见男人犹豫着询问：“你们现在还……好吗？老爸有没有接你们去意大利？”  
  
他终于理清了思路，让自己重归于冷静。“我们还在日本生活，里包恩在教导……泽田纲吉，除了训练之外基本能维持正常的校园生活。”一口气说明清楚情况，他顿了顿，直接将对方最想听到的那句话说出，“十年前的世界很平静，这里的我在那里不会遇到危险。”  
  
“……”男人抬起头，眼里极快地闪过一丝讶异，很快又重归于平静，“小言还是一如既往地敏锐呢。”他这样感叹着，又很快解释一样补充道，“我家言没接触过彭格列的事情，突然地被换到十年前，我总归是要担心一下的。”  
  
他听出男人声音里的歉意和不自觉透露出的理所当然。  
  
对于家人来说，互相担心本来就是很正常的事情啊。  
  
我该问下一个问题了。他对自己说，该继续询问这条世界线上发生的事情了，只有短短五分钟的时间，在这个人还对他怀有善意的时候，要尽量高效地交换最有价值的信息。这才对得起穿越时空的风险。  
  
但是开口的瞬间他却死死地咬住了下唇，努力将喉咙里的那声哽咽吞咽回肚子里，连同心脏处蔓延开来的酸涩一并锁在里面。  
  
他看到男人突然有些忧虑地皱起眉，抬手轻轻按在他的眼角。有什么湿润的东西在指腹与皮肤的间隙中累积，终于顺从重力的召唤，沿着脸颊蜿蜒而下。  
  
“言。”男人认真地呼唤着他的名字，同时移开了手指，“我是你需要防备的对象吗？”  
  
这个称呼像是打开了什么开关。“我……”他努力地想让自己的声音听上去和平时一样，可是那颤抖的哭腔却反而愈发明显了，“我……”  
  
他听到很轻很轻的一声叹息。接着他被一股轻柔的力道揽入了黑暗。“哭吧。”简短的几个音节，比起安慰更像是一个柔和的命令。于是他听话地打开了自控的枷锁，任由身体里淤积的痛苦以眼泪为载体，从眼眶处汹涌而出。  
  
男人温柔地抱着来自十年前的、平行世界的弟弟，从对方的颤抖中发觉了那份隐藏很深的恐惧与厚重的绝望。怀里的少年哭得很压抑，一开始还有哭声，后来几乎只剩下过分急促的喘息。少年仰起头，如落水的人抓住救生圈那样死死攥住他的衣服，为了不发出软弱的声音而咬紧了他的衣领。他慢慢地抚摸着少年的脊背，本意是想要安抚，摸到突起的蝴蝶骨那要割伤人的弧度，反倒自己先难过起来。  
  
“言。”他忍不住又唤了一声对方的名字。他努力地收紧手臂，期望这份温暖能稍稍缓解一点少年心底填满的不安。  
  
下一刻，他听到少年的呼吸很快地平缓下来。他有些讶异地松开手，发现少年用轻柔却坚决的力度，主动推开了他。看向他的那双金红色的眼睛里，流出的眼泪越来越少，终于完全干涸。像是把眼泪和别的什么东西一起截断了。  
  
“我是……为了得知未来的信息，而来到这里的。”少年缓慢地开口了。他的声音有些沙哑，带着很重的鼻音，偶尔会有一两个音节陡然升高，这时他就会紧紧地闭上嘴，等胸腔里啃噬着血肉的酸涩平息下来，才继续说下去。“来之前身边只有……泽田纲吉，他应该不会告诉那个我关于彭格列的……”  
  
一根手指压在他的嘴唇上，阻止了他接下来的话语。“好了，已经够了。”男人的声音低沉下来，“我知道，我也没有打算完全瞒着言——毕竟他自己已经猜到很多东西了，只是装作不知道而已。”  
  
说到这里，男人顿了顿，又用有些复杂的语气说：“言从来不会让我为难。”  
  
十年后的兄长从床头柜上扯过几张纸巾，团成团，小心地为十年前的弟弟拭去脸上的泪水。少年仰起脸乖乖任他动作，略长的褐发柔顺地垂下。直到将少年的脸庞彻底清理干净，男人才轻柔地抬起少年的脸，认真地观察少年干净的焰色瞳眸，从那鲜艳的色彩深处看出了一丝不和谐的漠然。  
  
“你究竟，有多久……算了，也不能指望那个家伙。”男人像是想询问什么很重要的事情，开口到一半又放弃了。“我去给你倒点水，在这里等我。”  
  
少年安静地看着他，没说什么。他走出房门之后突然回头，并不意外地发现少年正跟在他身后。少年低下头避开他的视线，拧住他衣角的手又用力了一些。他用并不粗鲁的动作将自己变形的衣角解救下来，在少年开始难过之前直接握住了那只手，随后冲着呆愣的少年笑了笑。  
  
少年抬头看着男人的背影，又低头看向两人交握的双手。  
  
现在，是纲站在他前面，牵着他走了。  
  
男人从厨房里翻出一个碗，兑了大半碗的温开水，又舀了一点白糖加进去。少年抬手要去接，被男人抓住手腕慢慢地放下去。于是他也只好顺着对方的意思，直接就着对方的手一口口吞咽。糖水顺着食道缓缓流淌，好像能一直甜到胃里去。  
  
“之前的情报……要报酬。”  
  
“嗯？”男人有些讶异地扬起眉，很快又反应过来是指关于十年前世界安全性的回答，好笑地问，“想要什么报酬？”  
  
少年抿起嘴唇，显然不是在思考，而是在犹豫。这句话不符合他一贯的深思熟虑，更像是一次突发奇想。但他很清楚自己并没有多少时间可以浪费，豁出去地伸出手臂：“抱一下。”  
  
男人沉默了一瞬。在少年的双臂僵硬着微微蜷曲，想要收回时，他稍稍俯身，拥住身高堪堪到达自己胸口的少年。  
  
“这种事情只要直接跟我说就行了啊。”  
  
尾音渐轻，像是为了掩饰可能的颤抖。  
  
“报酬什么的，不应该问我未来发生的事情吗？”  
  
少年在他怀里微微摇头，头发摩擦衣料发出细微的响动。“不需要。这里的发展不一样。这不是我的世界。”  
  
仿佛要对谁强调一样的，少年又重复了一遍：“这不是我的世界。”  
  
妈妈没有离开，纲正常地和他一起生活下去，两人直到十年后也是最亲密的兄弟。  
  
这种事情，这种美好如梦境的可能……  
  
根本、与他毫无关系。  
  
天已经不会再亮起来了。纲已经不会再握住他的手了。他只能孤身一人在黑暗里继续奔跑，而且现在他知道，前方没有光明。  
  
前面什么都没有。  
  
“……还有，半分钟。”来到这里时他就看过手表，十年火箭炮一向很准时，他知道。  
  
他也知道现在他应当松手。不然会沉迷于这份温暖，会憎恨不该憎恨的无辜之人，会失去抵御孤独的能力。  
  
但事实是他再一次收紧了手指，侧过脸贴近了男人的胸膛。  
  
“纲。”他很小声地呼唤着。不是在虚假的梦境，不是对着已经被替代的伪物，是真实的、活在这里的纲。  
  
宽大的手掌轻轻抚上脸颊，接着手指深入发间，轻柔地拨弄着发根。那种过分温柔的力道快要把他弄哭了。“我在。”  
  
“我……”视线模糊了起来，出口的话语已经哽咽得听不清发音，“不想离开……”  
  
他感觉到纲稍微弯腰贴近了他的耳侧，带着温度的湿润气流轻轻吹拂在耳廓。纲似乎还想对他说什么，但紫色的雾气已经笼罩了他。  
  
他回到了自己的世界。  
  
泽田纲吉从渐渐消散的紫色烟雾中看到了属于他的世界的泽田言纲。棕发的少年维持着抓住什么的模样，表情空茫地半跪了下去。少年低下头，安安静静地睁着眼流泪，安安静静地把泪水擦干，安安静静地重新站起。  
  
“这次去的世界错了，是另外的世界线。那里的未来对我们来说没什么参考价值。”少年的声音有些喑哑，用平缓的语速压制了一切情感的波动，“我之后会自己去获得一颗炮弹，再进行新的尝试……”  
  
“好了，闭嘴。”泽田纲吉大步走近，表情很阴沉地开口打断，“在那边哭得稀里哗啦，到我面前就不哭了，是什么意思？你对着一个异世界的陌生人都能毫不设防，却要在自己的哥哥面前伪装？”  
  
“你又不是纲。”  
  
平淡的几个字，却把一直以来那张粉饰和平的面具给血淋淋地撕了下来。  
  
泽田纲吉动了动嘴唇，以为自己会暴怒，会大吼，会动手，但他好像连发火的力气都提不起来。  
  
像是把水银顺着心脉灌了进去，心脏一下子就沉下去了，凉下去了。  
  
这就是所谓的心寒吧。他自嘲了一句。  
  
他知道泽田言纲没有在看他。所以他很顺利地注意到了少年还在红肿的眼眶。这是很罕见的情景。他以为清醒状态下的泽田言纲是根本不会哭的。  
  
第无数次，他开始怨恨并不存在的目标。  
  
‘真是……算我欠他的。’他在心里嘟囔着，下一刻，就伸出手，粗鲁地拽住泽田言纲的头发，把少年的脑袋直接摁在了自己胸口的位置。  
  
“至少心脏的这部分是他。”占据他人身体的穿越者，声音低沉地宣布着。  
  
看到泽田言纲受伤会疼痛，看到泽田言纲生病会疼痛，看到泽田言纲被欺负会疼痛的这颗心脏。这是身体原主人遗留的情感，他这样对泽田言纲解释，也是这样说服自己。  
  
他感觉掌下的脑袋挣扎了一下，随后便安静下来。接着他听到极压抑的呜咽。他有些心虚地想着是不是之前粗暴的动作撞到了少年的鼻子，于是用并不温柔的动作揉了揉少年柔软的发，算作安抚。  
  
“在未来，理论上所有人都能使用火炎，只要借助指环的力量——不只是彭格列指环。”说出了之前隐瞒的事实，泽田纲吉顿了顿，有些别扭地补充道，“总之，别被里包恩忽悠着去强行激发火炎。想保护我的话就随你吧，反正你的觉悟又不差。”

  
  
十年后的世界里，回归的言纲扶着纲吉的肩膀稳住了身体，随后敏锐地发现了对方身上的异样——比如衣领上的牙印，比如胸前的一大片水迹。“你对十年前的我做了什么？”  
  
“什么都没有。”纲吉举起双手表示自己的无辜。  
  
言纲盯着他的眼睛看了几秒，垂下视线，双手滑落在他的衣扣上，一颗一颗地解开。  
  
纲吉慢慢地放松了手臂，只是自然地摊开，由着言纲把自己那件皱褶不堪的外套脱下。言纲把手里的衣服简单地叠了叠，转过身体：“晚上帮你洗。”  
  
现下只穿着白衬衣的纲吉抓抓头发，苦笑了一声。  
  
纲吉缓步跟了上去，等着言纲把衣服放好了，才用笃定的语气问：“那边的我出事了？”  
  
十年前的言纲，使用着“泽田纲吉”这样疏离甚至近乎于无礼的称呼，却没有表现出讨厌他的倾向，甚至可以说完全相反……  
  
结合关于十年前情况描述的只言片语，他已经猜出了不少东西。  
  
听到他的话，言纲偏过头看了他一眼，橙色的瞳里压抑着暗色的风暴。下一刻他被紧紧抱住。  
  
他下意识地揽住言纲的腰，从紧贴的身躯感受到对方的颤抖。  
  
“那边的你……不是你。是别的、什么、东西……”  
  
“那个世界很可怕。”言纲的声音稍微平缓了一些，但恐惧却没有丝毫消退的迹象，“对我来说，很可怕。”  
  
纲吉沉默不语，只是一下一下抚摸着言纲的脊背，用亲昵的动作来缓解对方的不安。许久之后他才开口，声音很轻，语气却很郑重：  
  
“我不会随便死掉，也不会让别人替代我的存在。”  
  
“别怕，我在这里，一直在这里。”  
  
这样承诺的时候，纲吉并不知道，现在只是时不时让他困扰的那个杰索家族很快就会与古老的基里奥内罗联合，成为连彭格列都会忌惮的庞然大物。而距离他和白兰的单独会面，还剩下不到一年。


	10. Chapter 10

泽田纲吉被泽田言纲叫醒时已经是黄昏时分。  
  
房间里没开灯，他迷迷糊糊地向上方望去，被那冷厉的赤金一刺，仅剩的睡意立即消失殆尽。“……什么，是你啊。”  
  
“怎么又在这里睡着了。”影武者双手环臂，习惯性地微皱起眉，“他们是怎么照顾你的？”  
  
泽田纲吉挑挑眉，一下子坐直身体，随后便感觉有什么东西从肩上滑落。在大脑反应过来之前，手已经伸出将其接住——是一件黑色的斗篷。  
  
怪不得他总觉得面前的人违和感十足，原来是没穿平时的伪装。  
  
“毕竟人家只是拿钱干活的，肯定比不上你啦，死兄控。”  
  
他还是沿用了少年时的称呼，只是话语里讥诮的成分少了很多，变得更像是单纯的调侃。  
  
泽田言纲也不是很在意这些细节，见他已经清醒便点着桌上的热茶示意了一下，看着他慢吞吞地喝下去才继续道：“最近的宝石走私事件已经有眉目了。对方做得很隐蔽，不过从数据分析的结果以及现在收集到的情报来看，真正收购的源头恐怕只有一家。”  
  
才被唤醒的大脑还处于混沌之中，并不想思考这么复杂的事情。于是泽田纲吉只是下意识地抱怨起来。“按那种需求量，都够把整个彭格列武装两遍吧！到底是怎样的组织能吃下这种订单，难不成是政府终于决定插手了吗？”  
  
他本意只是随口吐槽，没想到对方却很认真地赞同了：“以目前的迹象来看，说不定真的有政府的参与。”  
  
从对方手里接过几分资料，在这些年里已经相当习惯这些文件的泽田纲吉很快就确认了泽田言纲的说法。“总觉得，是某种大麻烦的预兆呢。”  
  
“没错，”泽田言纲点点头，用一点也不委婉的口气劝诫道，“所以在彻底忙起来之前，首先请保证休息。明面上的事务交给岚守，暗中的事务就交给我。作为首领，你必须确保自己的所有决策都在足够清醒的情况下做出。”  
  
结果还是在埋怨他之前趴在桌子上睡着的事情啊。  
  
“我知道啦，这段时间会早点睡的。”他夸张地挥了挥手，“还有，说什么交给你，明明现在你才是更应该去休息的人。”  
  
泽田纲吉用脚尖拨着地面让自己转了四分之一个圈，然后伸手拽住泽田言纲的领带，用力拉扯到自己面前。泽田言纲也没有抵抗的意思，顺着他的力道俯身，一手按在办公桌上支撑自己，金红色的瞳静静地望着他。泽田纲吉从极近的地方注视着对方的眼睛，明明是火焰的亮色，却让人有种看到了苍蓝冰色的错觉。他毫不意外地发现了那潜藏在深处的漠然，松开手，皱起眉问：“你这次杀了几个人？”  
  
“三个。”用谈论购买的鸡蛋个数般平淡的口气说着，泽田言纲直起身理了理自己衣领的皱褶，视线下垂，并不看着他。“我知道自己的情况，林。”  
  
泽田言纲从不叫他“纲”或者“哥哥”。在别人面前泽田言纲会叫他首领，私下里则一直是叫本名。不过他现在一点都不会为此而高兴：“你说这话自己信吗？”声音低沉下来，做了好几次深呼吸才勉强维持住情绪，“如果你在这种时候坏掉的话，我这边可是会很困扰的。”  
  
泽田言纲沉思了一会儿。不知道是哪个词打动了他——或许是“困扰”——总之他还是妥协般地叹了口气。接下来，他突然半跪下来，一只手牢牢地抓住扶手的支柱，随后以一个极其别扭的姿势身体前倾，将自己的头贴在了泽田纲吉左边的胸膛上。  
  
心脏的位置。  
  
除了那里，他小心地保持着不碰到泽田纲吉的姿势。  
  
“直接扑进我怀里我也不会嘲笑你的，兄控小鬼。”和以前一样嘲笑着，他知道不会得到回应，便放松地瘫入椅背，将手指伸入那柔软的褐发，给大猫顺毛似的随意拨弄。泽田言纲轻哼了一声，将头稍微转过一个角度，以便更加清晰地倾听那代表生命力的心跳，之后就闭上眼睛不再动作。也只有在这种时候泽田言纲才不会抗拒他的触碰。  
  
正如他在很早之前就发觉的那样，泽田言纲身上存在着某种“缺陷”。没有家人相伴的童年加重了泽田言纲的心理问题，他很难与人共情，也很难为自己产生情绪和欲望。杀戮行为对泽田言纲来说是很危险的事情，并不是因为抵触，而恰恰是因为不抵触。每一次夺取别人的性命，都在削弱泽田言纲生为人类的实感。  
  
放着不管的话，会成为里世界里最受欢迎的那种，纯粹的杀戮机器吧。  
  
五分钟后，泽田言纲离开了他，像是什么都没发生那样重新恢复站立的姿态，进入到工作状态。  
  
泽田纲吉用一只手撑着脑袋懒懒地听着他的汇报，时不时补一两句指示——这么做的时候他觉得自己就像是小说里的霸道总裁，于是不小心被自己的脑补笑出了声。泽田言纲停下来，皱着眉问他：“菲鲁泽家族首领的死亡就这么让你开心？”  
  
“啊，不是，我刚刚没听……等等，你说什么？那个老家伙死了？”突然意识到自己听到了怎样的消息，泽田纲吉马上肃了神色，“怎么死的？”  
  
泽田言纲看着他，好像是对他的走神很不满，不过到底没说什么。“半夜里坐车去赌场时被人枪杀，卡尔特失踪已久的少主亲自做的。他以复仇的名义重新归来，现在已经成为了卡尔特的新首领，似乎很得人心。”  
  
“正常，为父报仇的戏码在哪里都很吃香。”泽田纲吉冷笑着说，看样子一点也不信那位少主是真的因为亲情复仇，“这事儿不应该你告诉我——怎么，有蹊跷？”  
  
“这两个家族的事情我们一直在关注，毕竟当年菲鲁泽袭击卡尔特的事情充满了疑点，那位少主失踪多年去了哪里，也很可疑。”简单解释后，泽田言纲又回到之前的话题上，“我们的人目睹了那场枪击，但是事情发生在夜晚又是没有监控的路段，车里的乘客是不是那位老首领并不能确定，尸体被小卡尔特以泄愤的借口用火炎烧得面目全非，想确认身份和死因都会很困难。”  
  
“不用确认了，这简直就是明摆着说有问题。”泽田纲吉换了个姿势，往后一仰躺靠着椅背，两手搭着扶手，很有一番大老板的气派，“直接告诉我结论吧，你查到什么了？”  
  
泽田言纲给了他一个眼神，大致可以解读为“你怎么可以这么偷懒”。不过还是任劳任怨地直接报告了结果：“彻查了小卡尔特以及他的手下最近和别人的往来，整理出一份可疑名单。”  
  
说是名单，但泽田言纲自然不可能大咧咧地写在纸上。他直接附在首领的耳边，将那些名字念了一遍。  
  
泽田纲吉是锻炼过速记的。听一遍不够他记住所有的名字，不过他也只需要结合自己所了解的信息，把需要特别关注的几个挑出来就行了——实在不行大不了让泽田言纲再念一遍。  
  
听完后彭格列的首领交叉十指搁在腹部思考了一会儿：“第五个和最后一个名字……”  
  
泽田言纲回忆了一下，是“幻骑士”和“桔梗”，两个都像是代号。后一个不知底细，前一个的话……“不知道基里奥内罗在这件事上是什么立场。”幻骑士在那个古老家族的地位可不低。  
  
“基里奥内罗？桔梗？啊——原来如此！”泽田纲吉敲敲脑袋，总算抓到了那一丝一闪而过的灵光。“重点查他们两个就行了，算算时间也差不多……真是，这种小打小闹真不像是那家伙的手笔，害得我都没联想到……”  
  
泽田言纲被他混乱的话语弄得一头雾水，但很快就因为这熟悉的景象反应过来：“‘原著’剧情？”  
  
“嗯，白兰，杰索家族的白兰——背后的人就是他，你有空可以去查查，不过小心点，这里头水很深的。”八年多没用剧情的金手指，要不是泽田言纲的存在时不时提醒他，他都快忘记自己是个穿越者了。“宝石收购也好，卡尔特和菲鲁泽的那摊破事也好，肯定都跟他有关——反正是反派大Boss，不管什么锅往他头上一推就行了。”  
  
泽田言纲将白兰的名字暗中记下，同时也抓住了反派大Boss这个关键词。十年前差点让他们全军覆没、带来无限恐慌的Xanxus在林锋口中也只是个反派小Boss，这个白兰是有多可怕？  
  
“要做什么准备？”再强大的敌人，如果事先掌握了充足的情报，就能在斗争中占取先机。更何况，他永远不会因为敌人过于强大而畏惧。  
  
泽田纲吉定定地看了他一会儿，突然放松了身体，恢复了那副懒洋洋的样子：“不需要，该吃吃该喝喝，该谈判谈判，该打架打架。”他好像没看见泽田言纲的怒目而视似的随意挥了挥手，“反正你平行世界的哥哥会拯救全世界的，我们老老实实地别添乱就行了。”  
  
泽田言纲不明白他的意思。不过他也知道面前的这位不是会拿正事开玩笑的人，知道自己不需要多管，点一点头便打算告辞，回去仔细查查那个叫白兰的人。  
  
转身的时候，泽田纲吉突然叫住了他。他不解地回过头：“还有别的事吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉只是看着他不说话。泽田纲吉其实也不知道自己刚才为什么要出声，或许是思考着那注定的结果让他产生了别的想法。人心都是肉长的，他想。就算是块冰，十五年，也足够捂化了。不可能无动于衷，不可能明知这样的结局也不动声色。  
  
“如果……我只是说如果，”他终于开口了，犹疑、纠结，磕磕碰碰的笨拙模样看上去有些滑稽，“如果真正的泽田纲吉回来了，你会高兴吗？”  
  
泽田言纲随着他的话语疑惑地扬起眉。“八年前我就放弃杀死你的想法了。”他只能认为对方是受到了什么刺激，既是安慰又是承诺地，坦然承认了自己的内心。  
  
对于这个并不出乎意料的回答，泽田纲吉只是笑了笑。那是一个过分平和的笑容，甚至因此显得有些温柔。这种异常让泽田言纲感到怪异和不适，于是他立即找借口离开了，也就这样失去了最后一个探究的机会。  
  
全面战争随着密鲁菲奥雷的成立正式打响。如泽田纲吉预言的那样，彭格列很快就陷入了被动的局面。  
  
首先遇到的问题是情报泄露。匣兵器的部分资料，各个基地的兵力分布，甚至于一些高级成员的战斗习惯……对方，可以说是了如指掌。泽田言纲展开从首领那里得到的密件，在脑中完成翻译后用大空之炎将其烧毁。  
  
泽田纲吉的指示是，不要花费太多的精力去查找内奸，因为白兰的情报来自于平行世界。  
  
之后是对方超乎常理的成员数量。几乎可以媲美一个小国的军力，却集中于一个黑手党家族，哪怕是历史最悠久、体量最为庞大的彭格列也做不到这一点。很显然，白兰早就违背了里世界的“缄默原则”。他实质上得到了表世界政府力量的支持，作为打击黑暗势力的一把利刃而存在。那些背后的支持者绝不会想到，这个人不仅仅是一个妄图搅混水上位的新兴家族首领，他的野心，是毁灭整个旧世界。  
  
作为暗面上的情报工作者，泽田言纲每天都能收到大量的伤亡报告。埋伏于各个产业的线人，潜入敌方的钉子，正面战场上的家族成员以及，守护者。终于有一天他接到首领战死的密文。以最快速度封锁消息后，他安静地脱下伪装，披上首领的披风，到前线出示了带有首领死炎令的那张手令。以临时首领的身份主持大局的影武者，让毫无希望的彭格列坚持到了最后一刻。  
  
“所有在这场战争中死去的人都会复活。”这是，泽田纲吉做出的另一份预言。  
  
世界是如何发生修正的？泽田言纲并不知道。前一刻他才在简陋的战地睡着，下一刻他就发现自己在一个陌生的房间醒来。他询问了来往的后勤人员才知道这里是日本的那个地下基地，而包括守护者在内的不少阵亡者也同样聚集在这里。  
  
‘简直，像复活点一样。’  
  
泽田纲吉沉睡的时间比其他人更长些。呼吸心跳早已恢复，只是意识始终未恢复，不免让人提心吊胆。第三天的时候泽田纲吉终于醒来了，听说状态不错，还跟医生开了几句玩笑。本来分散在各处处理后续的人们不到半天就全聚了过来，围在病房的门口。泽田言纲本来打算叫其他人先进去，自己在门外守着就行了，却被众人一起推进了病房。  
  
“阿纲肯定是想最先看到你的啦。”雨守笑嘻嘻地说。  
  
虽然他们两人关系一般，不过因为分享着穿越的秘密，又是名义上的双生兄弟，在外人看来那个人恐怕确实最亲近他……而且那人大约还会跟他交待些需要单独交谈的问题。泽田言纲这样想着，并未反抗，顺势独自走进病房。  
  
那人站在窗口对着外面发呆，只留给他一个略显冷漠的侧脸。他早就习惯了那副不属于纲吉的神情出现在熟悉的脸庞上，放轻了脚步慢慢地走过去，并不意外地让那人发现了他的到来。那人慢慢地转过头来。  
  
一股莫名的恐慌突然袭上心头。  
  
那人看着他，突然微笑起来，琥珀色的眼里溢满了温柔的光芒：“言，你来了。”  
  
他的心随着这声呼唤，沉甸甸地坠了下去。  
  
这是、怎样、荒谬的现实啊。  
  
泽田纲吉脸上挂着泽田纲吉的温柔笑容。  
  
泽田纲吉用泽田纲吉的柔软声音开口。  
  
泽田纲吉用泽田纲吉的亲密称呼呼唤着他。  
  
这本应是最正常的情景。  
  
这本应是……正常的。  
  
但是，在这个怪异扭曲的世界里，在这个已经错位地运行了十八年的世界里，这样的“正常”，才是最大的异常。  
  
“言？”因为他长久的沉默，泽田纲吉疑惑地又叫了他一声。那个异常的存在站直身体，一步一步向他走来。“怎么了，这副表情，是在生我的气？抱歉，为了计划成功运行，假死的事情我不能告诉任何人……是我对不起你。”  
  
安抚的温度落在脸颊。他一个激灵，条件反射地打开了对方的手。  
  
“……言？”  
  
他像是在面对着一头不可名状的怪兽，绷紧了身体，一步一步地后退，直到脊背抵上冰冷的门板。  
  
“你……”他从喉咙里挤出声音。细若游丝，仿佛来自濒死的绝症患者。  
  
“你……”如果真正的泽田纲吉回来了，你会高兴吗？那天名为林锋的穿越者问他的问题，又一次回荡在耳边。细细碎碎的声音，偶尔夹杂着零星的刺耳嘲笑。  
  
“你，是谁？”  
  


（完）


End file.
